Internet Dating
by Arcmelos
Summary: Percy Jackson is race driver that has been offered a contract in the most prestigious racing series in the world. Formula One. Annabeth is an actress who plays many characters in films ranging from the Rick Riordan series to TV shows. What happens when they both meet through internet dating? Find out here. I own the plot to the story, everything else no. AU and OOC. T Rated also M.
1. Chapter 1

**More in depth summary:**

**Percy Jackson is race driver that has been offered a contract in the most prestigious racing series in the world. Formula One. Annabeth is an actress who plays many characters in films ranging from the Rick Riordan series to TV shows. What happens when they both meet through internet dating? Find out here. I own the plot to the story, everything else no. AU and OOC. Percy moved from New York to England when he was a baby with his mother Sally Jackson and father Poseidon. Poseidon and Percy, mostly Percy, own a race company Atlantis Motorsport and meets Annabeth online. Annabeth is an Actress who plays, Alexandra Daddario in the Rick Riordan series. In this the characters in the film and books play the actors/actresses. (If it is confusing put it like this, Annabeth Chase is the Actress in the story, so she would play Alexandra Daddario in the film because Alexandra played Annabeth in the film. Same goes for the others a part from Percy, the person who plays him would be an original character but wont be seen so don't worry. Also anything the actor or actress was in who played the PJO characters, the characters were in the films or shows the actors were in, so Jake Abel who played Luke, would be Jake in the SOM and TLT. But Luke Castellan would play who ever Jake played in The Host.) The meet through I.D as their siblings put them up on it under false identities, Annabeth Wilkinson and Peter Johnson. I hope that makes sense. **

Chapter 1

So here I am, in my formula 3 car, being chased down by second for the lead of the race at Spa. The last race of the season, lap twenty, the last lap, down the back straight. Hi I'm Percy, I'm 17 years old, single, 6ft 2" tall. Right now, it's October twentieth and I am the leader of the championship for the second season in a row, with High speed Racing. Only two points separate me from the car behind, and I need fastest lap to get the extra point. I didn't realize that I had been pulling away from the car behind, mine always had straight line speed over handling; I am used to it. Coming to the tight and slow chicanes, I slowly applied pressure to the brakes and changed down making sure not to hit the revs too high. Changing down to second I hit the apex for the first, light acceleration before lifting, and changed down to first for the second, as it was tighter. Applying pressure to the accelerator and turning the wheel slowly so that the wheels were straight, I used some run off on the exit, changing gears, and came across the line doing one hundred and ten mph. I didn't react, I couldn't, I needed to know if I got fastest lap to win the championship. Waving at the cheering crowd, my chief engineer, Tyson who is also my brother, told me over the radio excitedly, "Percy you have won the championship and got fastest by two tenths of a second! Congrats little bro." **(Like I said, OOC so Tyson is older than Percy by a couple of years.)** I could hear the grin on his face. Taking a breath of relief and waving at the crowd, the cars were ushered into pits but I had other plans.

In celebration, like last year, I pulled up at the first corner onto the patch of tar with no grip and took my celebratory donuts. The crowd was going mental, like always, but the year I won the first time, I was a rookie to the championship. It wasn't the first time I had won a championship, back when I was little I was karting, won the championship three times until I was twelve where I made my first race appearance in the Ginetta Jr's, a support package for BTCC, which was for twelve to seventeen year old, and won that twice, at fourteen I was doing britcar in a mustang with my own race team, Atlantis Motorsport; named after my father Poseidon's mansion in England, and won that once, at fifteen I had a go at rally cross with a Mitsubishi Evolution VII and came second in that, then I teamed up with High Speed Racing, I managed Atlantis Motorsport with my dad and brother, Poseidon and Tyson, and helped out drivers get a name for themselves. At the moment my dad is racing in the BTCC in a ford focus, and my brother is our chief engineers, even when I am at High Speed, he gets paid he is happy, High Speed Racing get their name bigger its a win-win. But as I drove in the pits and was handed my trophy on the podium, little did I know, that someone was watching me, and my life was going to change dramatically and become amazing, because that night my brother signed me up for internet dating without my knowledge, after I told him about my career change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to PJO and HOO. Neither do I own anything in this about F1 and racing. I do own the plot though.**

Chapter 2

As I walked down from the podium, I was greeted by a woman, "Hi, I am Claire Williams, My Father, Frank Williams, and I wish to give you a chance to race for us in Formula One, but first we need you to take our car out on track and beat Massa's Lap time of one minute fifty two, dead. Okay?" I nodded numbly, suprise written all over my face. When everyone had packed up to leave, I was waiting for the Martini liveried Williams in the pit lane with Tyson. When it appeared, Claire told me to jump in and said "Five laps, two extra to get used to the car, lets see what you can do." I nodded and slid into the car with ease. You see, Massa was offered a contract at Mercedes for next season as Lewis Hamilton had taken a break for a while, leaving an open spot at Mercedes for Massa. I drove the car around once, immediatly liking how it handled and started the actual hot lap of lap number one.

After nearly twenty minutes I pulled into the pit garage to see a very shocked looking Williams F1 team. I frowned and looked at the timing board, One minute fourty nine dead. I broke into a grin, "So?" I asked, taking off my helmet and sat on a table next to Tyson. Next thing I knew a stack of papers were thrown on my lap, from where I was perched on the table. After reading through it,and at least ten minutes later, I was signing a one year contract for Williams and if I did well I get another near the end of the season. Perfect. "Be at America for Practise next Friday, we are going to see how you match up agaisnt real F-One drivers on track, not just their laptimes." I nodded again in response, I have done a lot of nodding today, I noted.

Next Friday I was seated in Massa's Williams while he was in Hamiltons Merc. I went through my usual procedure of my eyes closed, breathing deep, to get into my racing comfort zone, and drown out the others. I nodded to say 'Im ready.' They lowered me off the Jacks and sent me out. Rosberg, Massa, Vettel, Ricciardo and Alonso had all already posted lap times, of 1.45.000 to 1.46.000, due to the cars being slower this year, and them being on the soft tyres. Williams sent me out on the Prime tyre to get used to it. Taking my time to get used to the car and track, I came across the line to start my first practise session lap. Opening DRS and a squirt of ERS, I came to the first corner, a blind crest and sharp left first gear corner, I straightened out on exit, hitting the exit curb and keeping reasonably flat through the 'S' bends. I hit the end of the first sector and Claire told me, "Tenth quicker than Nico, Keep It up." Down the straight, DRS and ERS combo, I made my way around the wierd hair pin type corner and another squirt of ERS on exit, along with slight run off making sure to keep two wheels on track, I hit the end of sector two on the fast sweeping corner. "Three tenths down." this isnt so bad.

Coming across the line, I looked at the steering wheel to check my time and place, 1.45.371, third. I was speechless. I continued to go round on the primes going slightly quicker each time, until Claire called me in for new tyres, you could hear the shock in her voice. On the soft tyres now, they sent me on my way.

Following the same procedure as before, I came across the line to finish my soft tyre hot lap. The steering wheel read, 1.43.257. How am I doing this? I questioned the exact time Claire asked. "I have no Idea- I laughed- im used to hardly any handling and downforce, my F-three car was only for straight line speed, so Im used to it I guess." I said honestly. They called me in after a couple more laps and we all looked over the data and telemetry.

After doing some more laps the leader board looked like this: Jackson 1.42.985, 1.43.531 Rosberg, Bottas, Massa, Ricciardo, Alonso, Vettel, Raikonen, Magnussen, Button, Kvyat, Vergne, Perez, Hulkenburg, Sutil, Maldonado, Gutierez, Grosjean, Chilton, Kobayashi, Bianchi and Ericsson. I smiled at the timing board, I was a second quicker than Rosberg. I pulled out my phone from my bag, took off the top of my race suit, as I was hot, and picked everything up, and started to walk to my trailer. Slipping on my black aviators, I got a text from my friend on Xbox, Jamie. "Percy, where are you right now?" I smiled and replied, "Austin Texas, Why?" I responded. Seconds later I was flocked by reporters from different tv companies. David Coulthard was there with Suzzy Perry, with BBC and The people from Sky too. They all approached me and proceeded to thrust all the Mics under my mouth. DC asked, "Mr. Jackson, how does the Williams feel to you?" I lifted my glasses and thought for a second, "Uh it is a really good car, its quick and suprisingly very manoverable, compared to my formula three." They nodded. Suzzy asked, "This was very sudden of Williams, we havent heard anything yet about the empty seat there so are you occupying it?" I smiled and nodded, "Yes I am, I signed the contract last week at Spa where I won the championship again." I was bombarded by more questions, but Sky was the only people I answered, I had no idea who the others were but they were asking the same questions, "What is your driver Profile?" Mics back in front of my face, "I am Percy Jackson, Team Manager for Atlantis Motorsport, and I am 17 Years old and will be racing for Williams in twenty-fifteen. "A woman from New York, asked" Last question. We have all seen your performance, and wondered if you think you might be in a chance of having a championship under your belt in the most prestigous racing series in the world." I pondered on it before answering truthfully, "In truth, everyone dreams on it, but just because I am comfy with this years car doesnt mean I will for next years, so its a matter of what my times are like during winter testing at Jerez." they all nodded and allowed me to leave, looking back at my phone I texted Jamie, "That answer your questions?" "YES! I AM FRIENDS WITH AN F1 DRIVER." I laughed and gave him a "LOL" I walked back to my trailer where I called my parents about the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy an Annabeth meet in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

January 12th Christmas was over and it was 4am. Getting a shower and dressed, I left the house. I got into my Ford Puma, trying to be inconspicuous to the fact I am semi rich, soon to be richer,and drove down to the Williams factory. From there I helped load the car for 2015 into a cargo container and we set off for a ferry while the container was on the back of a truck bed. Arriving at Jerez at mid-day, we set our garage up and got to work on the car. Around one o'clock was when we got the car out on track, Bottas being number one driver went out first, setting a time of 1.18.459 second over redbull, Vettel with a 1.18.333. Everyone else was in the 18s and the jr teams were in the 19s. When it was the number two drivers turns, Williams improved somethings Bottas had suggested on the car. I was the last one to set a time in out of the number two drivers and I stepped into it when the team were finished. I drove out on track instantly feeling the lack of down force, which Bottas suggested a new front wing for this season, the team are working on it at the moment and would arrive in two days. I finished my hot lap with a 1.17.758. Perfect, I thought. I pulled into the pits and told them, "No more problems, just the stuff Valteri has already told you." they nodded and set to work for the rest of the day.

The next few days, went on like normal. The car reacted well in a wet weather simulation and was very quick in both wet and dry.

A few months later, both cars were ready and were in Australia Melbourne. Bottas and I qualified pole and I got fourth, as I span on my hot lap for pole. Sunday, race day, I was sitting in the car doing my usual routine preparing for the race. After an hour and a half of intense battling and incidents, Bottas and I were battling for the lead of the race with Vettel. Bottas first, me second and Vettel third. We crossed the line on the last lap in that order. Perez broke down, half way through the race, Massa was pushed wide at the third corner by Alonso and he lost 2 places, finishing 4th and Nico 5th, and the caterham nearly got a point for them both at the first event, with an 11-12. The next day was by far the strangest. I got a text from my brother asking me to meet him for lunch in LA, at 11am in Starbucks, near my summer home, on Tuesday. Okay, little weird, maybe he is in LA and wants to see how I am doing. I flew to LA and went to my summer home where I slept for the night.

When I woke the next morning, it was 930am, so I showered and got dressed into casual attire, Jeans, Martini Williams polo I received and my trademark No Fear boots. I got into my Mustang I own in America and drove to the cafe at around 1045. Arriving there, I pulled out my phone and put my headphones in my ears and opened up Spotify and listened to my rock playlist while waiting for my brother. I closed my eyes and leaned back and took sips of coffee every so often. At 1103 I texted my brother asking where he was. I got a response of, "Have fun ;)" I looked confused at my phone, I didn't realize the teen about my age sitting there, she was a blonde, not as in the cliché blonde women who are 'dumb.' She had princess curls and her amazing stormy grey eyes which were made more prominent by her black eye liner, were calculating me and studying my every movement. To top off her looks, she had a pair of Gucci sun glasses on the top of her head. She was very beautiful, she was sitting in front of me with her eyebrow raised at me. I looked and did a double take, and said "Hi?" she smiled at me, "about time Peter, I have been trying to get your attention for ages." I looked baffled at her, "I'm sorry, have we met?" I asked seriously. I knew Peter was my Cover name so I had no idea what was going on. She smiled but it wavered slightly when she saw my face, "Not personally no, but we have been talking online for weeks, I'm Annabeth Ch-Wilkinson." I still looked on quite shocked and confused on the matter, "Um I-" then I remembered my brothers text. I sighed, "can you excuse me for one moment, I have a feeling I know why I don't remember talking to a pretty girl like you." She bit her bottom lip, wow she was cute, blushed and nodded.

I stood and walked to the exit and phoned my brother, it answered on the third ring. "Hello?" I let out an aggravated grunt, "The hell did you do?!" I yelled. "I signed you up for internet dating. You are always complaining about wanting a girlfriend, now you have the chance. Don't screw this up and no revealing your Career till later. It would be safer for you to stay like that for a while, so have fun." He hung up.

I walked back in, in shock and looked at Annabeth, who had ordered herself a coffee. "Look, I have to admit something. This whole time you have been talking to my brother because he feels like I need a girlfriend, but I am glad he did." I said truthfully as I sat down. She eyed me as I sat and shrugged, "Well, if he did he basically said about all your interests and the way you act around and towards women." she said very forward. I could feel my skin heating up, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I questioned as I sipped my coffee. "Good." She responded with a smile. I let out a little chuckle, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living, or are you still in college or uni?" I wondered. She took a sip of her coffee before answering, "I am in to performance, like acting, I studied it at college. You?" I nodded in appreciation and took a sip of mine, "Well, I travel around the world a lot." well it wasn't a lie, but I left it as that, she didn't question it further. There was something about her that looked familiar.

We talked for a while, "Do you want to see a movie?" I wondered. She hesitated but reluctantly nodded. We walked out and placed on our glasses. "Did you walk here?" I wondered as we made our way to the car park. She shook her head. "No my sister dropped me off." She smiled. I noted she had quite a sweet smile. I lead the way to my mustang making small talk. "Whoa -she whistled at my car- nice mustang, that's the new one right?" I nodded, "Yeah, I have a deal with Ford to promote their new cars, when I'm not traveling." I explained. We drove to the cinema and I paid for the tickets and the popcorn and we entered the room. We sat talking quietly, there was at least four more people in there, watching the trailers, one for Texas Chainsaw 3D came on. Annabeth turned her head from the screen and started talking to me again. I wonder why she did that?

At the end of the day, I asked for her number, "If its not to much trouble I mean, I would like to see you again." I said with a genuine smile. She returned it and gave me her number, "I wont be here this weekend, im at Malaysia." I mentioned, absent minded. She nodded. I hugged her and lightly brushed my lips to her cheek. Her smile widened and she looked so beautiful, she looked at me again and bit her lip before returning the kiss, standing on her tip toes, on my cheek. She waved and walked in the other direction, towards a silver convertible with, I assume her sister, driving. Best. Day. EVER!


	4. Chapter 4 Annabeth

Chapter 4 Annabeth

Sunday morning I was sitting in my apartment channel flicking with some friends from set, Thalia, Luke, Grover, Clarisse, Grover's girlfriend Juniper and Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend. We all work together, so we were just talking and joking around, on our day off, and the topic about my new sort of boyfriend, came up. "So. Spill all the details. What's he like and what does he do?" Clarisse wondered, snuggled up to Chris. "I don't know, he said he travels the world a lot. But he is sweet and funny. He has raven black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes I have ever seen. Come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen someone with sea green eyes. Normal green yes, not sea green." I rambled as I mindlessly changed the channel to land on ESPN showing F1, I froze when I heard the commentator, "Percy Jackson leading by fourteen seconds and extending his gap over his team mate Valteri Bottas." another spoke after, "Yeah I have to admit the new Williams driver is very quick." I don't know why I froze though.

"Why did you stick this on?" Thalia asked who was sitting next to Luke, texting. There was a radio message over the sound of the car it was on, "Guys im going till the end on the soft, I have my ways of keeping tyres in check and they should start to drop off on the last lap." a familiar voice said. "Okay, will do. Good luck you have ten laps left, nine now." a female voice responded. "That drivers voice sounds like my kinda sorta boyfriend." I mumbled blankly. I looked at my friends. "He said he was at Malaysia and I think he is that driver. It would make sense, I mean Peter Johnson, same initials as Percy Jackson and the guy I met said he was going there and said he travels a lot." I said quietly at the end. "It's just a coincidence Annabeth." Grover told me. I still left it on to see whether it was or not.

Coming up to the last lap, we all became very interested in the race to see if the mystery driver was who I suspected. At the end of the race, Jackson/Johnson came first by half a minute, then his team mate Bottas and then Raikonen. When he stepped out his car and after he was finished with the team he stood on, what I assume was, a scale. He then took his helmet off but had a balaclava covering his face still, as he walked up some stairs and down a hall. Annoyingly the camera stayed behind him the entire way. "Come on." We all groaned in anticipation. He was greeted by his team mate and Raikonen, joking around, they all seemed to be quite good friends. I gasped when he took off the balaclava and the sight of messy raven black hair was on display. When he turned to face the camera my eyes widened, "It is him." I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

After the podium was over we watched the interviews and yeah, up close it was definitely him. I texted him after the interview, no response, he was either Partying or asleep.

**you get four chapters because it was a slow build up to Percy and Annabeth, if you want to carry on reading, I will be updating this every so often along with Olympus University Percabeth's After Story. If you haven't read it feel free to but read number one first, Olympus University, and leave suggestions in the reviews for After Story because I need help writing it as I have writers block and to many different stories rattling around in my seaweed filled head. hehehe. Anyway, enjoy this story and my others because as I said on After Story if no one helps me with writing it then it goes because I have no clue where it is going to be honest. Thanks - Arcmelos. **


	5. Chapter 5 Percy

**Okay then I wasn't expecting this to be going up like Olympus University, well here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5 Percy

I was doing neither, I was so exhausted that I got my stuff from my trailer and left for the airport, signing autographs on the way. After my security team dropped me off safely at the plane, I put my glasses on and boarded the plane, so no one recognized me. I was in first class meaning TV screens. I hooked my phone to it as I sat in the back, with my drink I received from the air hostess and went on Netflix. "Whoa." I thought, "Another Rick Riordan film? Since when?" I clicked it and started watching. After the opening sequence I heard a familiar voice say, "You can do it Logan." My eyes widened as I saw my kinda sorta girlfriend on screen. That's where I knew her from, she's Annabeth Chase and was in Texas Chainsaw 3D, no wonder why she drew my attention away from the screen, on our date.

After the film was finished I turned airplane mode off, and sent her a text. As I sent her a text, "We need to talk." I got the same message in return that was sent from her after my race. "Come to my place when you land." Was her response. "Does she know?" I wondered. 9 hours later, I landed in LA at midnight. I sent her a text saying, "Tomorrow morning, I am shattered and need sleep." I got a text as I walked out of the exit and looked at my Mustang in front of me, Darren ready and waiting. "Sleep on my couch." was her response. "On my way." I responded. I sighed, I was kind of worried. I told Darren the address and I came to a hotel like building, where I saw her waiting for me at the door. She looked sort of angry. Her grey eyes were blazing. I visibly gulped. She opened the door, grabbed my wrist and took me to the elevator to get to her penthouse suite.

When the doors opened I looked on in amazement, it was a very open space with a lot of furniture, sofas, coffee tables, pictures. The kitchen was very modern with, marble counters and Greek style column support beams. "Wow, nice place." I said doing a 360. When I came back around I noticed we wasn't alone. 6 others were there, I sighed, "Look, I take it you all know?" I questioned. Annabeth nodded her head slowly. I let out a breath, "Okay, let me just clear something up, I never signed up for internet dating, so blame my brother. Second off, I thought you would be kind of obsessed if my identity came out so my brother was protecting me, but I now realize I don't have to hide anymore, neither do you." I pointed to her. "That's beside the point, the point is you never told me! We are practically going through the same ordeal!" she yelled at me. I cleared my throat and stood there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot by the kitchen archway, "Well for a start, you didn't tell me either." I mumbled loud enough and continued, "So why are we even fighting about this? We know who we both are now. So... Hi I'm Percy Jackson." I said calmly. She was staring at me, analyzing me. I wanted to shift under her gaze she really did remind me of a daughter of Athena when she does this, I'm surprised she isn't one if they were real, but her gaze softened, as she sighed, "Annabeth Chase." I smiled, "I don't mean to be rude but, can I go because I am ridiculously tired." I stated, rubbing my eyes.

Annabeth sat on the arm of one of the sofas, there is a lot of distance I noted. "Yeah like I said you can sleep on the couch. Quick question, um how did you figure out?" Everyone nodded at me curiously. "I watched Sea of Monsters in the air. Big fans by the way." I stated to them all. There was a chorus of 'thank yous.' I sat on the stool by the counter, we all talked for a while until it was about 130am, everyone left to their rooms they were staying in for the night, leaving me with Annabeth. I walked over and sat on the other side of the sofa, "Annabeth?" She looked at me from her side, "Yeah?" I hesitated and rubbed the back of my neck, "If you're not already, would you be my girlfriend?" I wondered. After maybe three heartbeats, and being analyzed once more, she nodded and shifted over to my side of the sofa to snuggle up to me and kiss my cheek. When she leaned her head on my chest, I kissed the top of her head and we fell asleep like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have officially started college now and my timetable is split up a lot with breaks. This will be updated twice a week, Thursday and Friday and Olympus University After Story will be updated on Wednesday. Thanks for reading now on with the story!**

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of someone lightly snoring sweetly in my ear. I looked and saw my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, nuzzled into the crook of my neck, she fit there perfectly. I put my hand in my pocket, careful not to disturb her, and brought out a packet of mint tictacs and put a few in my mouth. Just in case. We were lying down, her in front of me, pressed against me. Her slow even breaths tickled the skin of my neck and made my hairs stand on end as I felt each breath. I had my arm draped around her in a protective half hug and I was mindlessly running my thumb on the cool skin of her back from where her shirt had ridden up. Her hair smelt like lemons, when I pressed my lips to the top of her head. She in haled and her eyes drifted open and up, "Morning beautiful." My voice was husky, and I winked at her. She blushed and yawned, "Morning." She smiled at me and pecked my lips. "You make a comfy pillow." She stated with a giggle and a jab on my chest. I laughed, "Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around her and giving her a little hug.

She snuggled in deeper and mumbled against my neck, "Media will have a field day." she pressed a light kiss where her lips were. I chuckled, "Yeah, a formula one driver and an actress. Bit of an odd pairing, usually race drivers are with singers or models. But I have something ten times better." I smiled down at her, and she showed me her smile that would brighten anyones day. Then a thought occurred to me, "Annabeth?" She hummed as if to say 'yeah?', "Why did you go on internet dating?" I wondered. She grimaced, "My sister did it as she felt that I was to depressed when ever I was around her and her boyfriend. Same reason and technique as your brother im guessing?" I nodded, "Pretty much, a part from the fact I was complaining I needed one. And now I do. A beautiful one at that." I said as I pecked her lips. She blushed and kissed me a bit longer. When we pulled back she mumbled playfully, "You are such a suck up." Against my neck. I chuckled lightly as we just laid there and let the comfortable silence take over. Her stomach rumbled slightly and she buried her face in my shirt sheepishly. "Breakfast?" I chuckled lightly as I sat up and picked her up bridal style. I brought her over to a kitchen stool. She giggled and nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss her full on the lips. The kiss was maybe 5 seconds long and I rubbed my thumb over her soft cheek. "Bacon and eggs are in the fridge." she said against my lips. I pulled back and laughed. I winked at her and set to work.

I made two coffees for us both and we talked about random stuff for a while, while I cooked the food, "Anything coming out soon, that you're in?" I wondered. She thought for a moment as I was putting the bacon, eggs and fried bread on the plates. "Titans curse is a work in progress at the moment. Texas chainsaw in 3D is one that we finished off and had the premiere last week, then there was true detective." She turned red when she mentioned that, as I placed the plates in front of her and the cutlery. "Sweet. Might watch that, I heard it was good when in the UK." she paled and looked down at her food, I let it slide and pretended like I didn't notice.

After breakfast I was sitting in the living room, while Annabeth got ready to go to set, she came out looking stunning, eyeliner around her eyes, with lip gloss on her beautiful soft lips. She was dressed in a pair of designer jeans which hugged her amazing figure, a designer silk shirt which hugged her upper body perfectly, showing every curve, and a pair of black shin high designer boots. She did a little twirl when she saw me staring, "You like?" She wondered. I nodded numbly and stood up. She bit her lip as she watched me advance towards her, when I reached her I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her waist, I kissed her lips a little longer than earlier, and when I pulled back she was grinning at me, I smiled too, "Very much so, you are and look so amazing. -I sighed and I leaned my forehead on hers- I have to go back to England tomorrow, so tonight me and you are going to go out for dinner, and we will have a good time. Annoyingly I have some stuff to do for Atlantis Motorsport." Her smile wavered, and she pouted slightly during me talking, "Can we go with Clarisse, Chris, Thals, Luke, Grover and Juniper?" she wondered. "If they want too yeah." I responded looking into her stormy grey eyes. She nodded and kissed me again briefly, "Yeah, I'll send them a text later asking to, meet here after?" I nodded, "I need to go back to my place, my car is outside, you wanna lift?" She hugged me and pecked my cheek, "Yes please." We walked hand in hand out the door, placing our glasses on and out the building to be seen by a paparazzi that took our picture from a distance. Wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I held my car door open, like a gentleman, and she smiled and closed the door, I stepped around the other side and sat down in the driver seat. Another picture. We drove to the set, she was giving me directions on where to go, and talked about random things. At a red light I turned to her after a comfortable silence fell over us, "I know it's a bit sudden and random, but do you want to go Greece in the summer, maybe Athens or Crete?" I wondered, looking at her and glancing at our intertwined hands. She had a wide grin on her face, "how did you know I wanted to go to Greece? Yes, I would love to go on holiday with my boyfriend, is it a friends and family holiday or just us?" the light turned green so I looked at the road again before answering, "It's up to you, I don't mind just as long I spend it with you." I could feel my face heating up slightly and Annabeth's face turned a tinge of pink. "Aww." She cooed. "Just us. I need a break." she huffed. I laughed at that, "Same, I am in desperate need of a break, managing a team and racing and training for another, takes it out of you." I pulled up to the side of the studio entrance and pulled the handbrake up.

She looked at me and smiled, I lifted her glasses so I could see her beautiful stormy grey eyes, we both leaned in and kissed on the lips for a good 6 heartbeats, minus the skipping beats for us both. "Have fun, do you mind if I finish some paperwork off at yours? I just love that view from the top." I wondered. She hesitated, wrinkling her nose subconsciously, she looked so cute, before shrugging. "Knock yourself out, I'll see you tonight." she smiled and lingered against my lips again. Click. Another picture. She pulled back, blushing slightly, and handed me her spare key-card and stepped out. I watched her as she climbed out the car, and didn't pull away until she was out of sight around a corner. I drove back home and had a shower and got changed. I found my suit for later and picked it up to take to Annabeth's place. I found my business alien-ware, charger and my briefcase full of data, schematics and bills for the company.

Half an hour later, I approached the desk in the corner facing a grand floor to ceiling window showing the city scape in Annabeth's suite and proceeded to turn everything on. I started typing up plans to expand the company, new designing center, new wind tunnel, a testing facility for the cars and engines, along with an assembly line for the production of our race cars. I was going over some blueprints on the new wings to the factory and was calling home to the factory to tell them about design ideas, so people could get started on clearing some room for the new and better equipment and wings. For the assembly line, it would produce cars I have designed labeled Atlantic and something after. For instance, after I finished the plans, I started drawing up some new ideas for cars, an Evolution and Subaru hybrid. This one is known as Atlantic RS, it is a hatchback and saloon, 5 doors, all wheel drive and rear wheel drive, depending on what you want; and can be used in any type of motorsport, so it could be used in rallying along with touring cars.

I was listening to music the entire day, before finishing up on my fourth design of a car. This was a GT3 car that was based off the mustang and charger mixed together, same shape but instead of a beefy V8 it would have a V12 engine. It would look like a charger slightly at the front but different lights, preferably ones that made the car look evil and the rear end of an old mustang one from the early 2000's. The race body kit consisted of a wide arch body kit and the standard Blancpain aero package. I had already changed into my suit: black blazer, white dress shirt with top button undone and black trousers with black leather shoes, all designer and tailor made specifically to fit me and only me. I didn't even hear the elevator ding and doors open, I was in such deep thought and the music was blaring in my ears. Everyone around me was waiting, in suits and dresses, while Annabeth went to get changed. I had been sitting there since 10am till 7pm, I ordered my plane ticket for tomorrow morning at 2am so I had to leave after dropping Annabeth off home. After the car designs I was going over the finance things for the company. I had the architecture blueprints to one side for the new wings, and designs ready to be shown when the assembly line wing was prepared. The desk was littered with all of my designs and papers.

Annabeth tapped my shoulder and I jumped six foot in my seat. "Jeez, trying to kill your boyfriend, are we?" I questioned as I took out my headphones, with an eyebrow raised. I stood and leaned down to kiss her. She laughed against my lips, "maybe." she smiled as she pulled back and laughed again, I let out a chuckle. We leaned in again, longer than one we have had before and someone cleared their throat to get our attention. We pulled back and both blushed, Chris laughed at our discomfort. "come on Love Birds, dinner reservations!" he stated. I piled all of my work to one side, turning off my laptop and plug, and went over to get my car keys, "Did you all drive here?" I wondered. They nodded.

**A/N: some people don't want this becoming M rated in places so if you want to read them, I will post them separately as the full chapter in the M rated zone and remove them for the T. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I went down the elevator with the others and on the way down we had to endure classical elevator music. Soon we strolled out the building. We walked to the car park to be met by a Blood Red Ferrari FF, Cherry Red and Black racing striped Viper '13 SE and a matte black Reventòn. Chris and Clarisse went over to the Ferrari, Grover and Juniper went to the Viper and Luke and Thalia went to the Lamborghini. As they got in, I was still walking to the back where my car was. "Where's your mustang?" Annabeth wondered as we walked hand in hand. I looked over to her and smiled, "At home, I changed cars just in case. You look beautiful by the way." I stated as I eyed her in her stormy grey dress that went past her knees and black designer sandals. She had light make up on, light pink lip stick and eyeliner and her hair was set in curls that cascaded around her face. She blushed and smiled, "You look handsome too." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist, in which she responded my leaning into me.

We came to the back of the car park where there was a lone sea green Porsche Panamera Turbo S. I opened up the passenger side door, and she slid into the seat. I smiled and winked at her, and closed the door. I walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. Sliding on my seat belt, I noticed she had done the same and she pushed the start button on the dash. The engines V8 roared to life. Annabeth wasn't expecting it and jumped six foot in the air from her seat. I laughed at her and she playfully smacked my arm. I released the handbrake and put it in gear, using the paddle shifts. We followed Chris in a line to the restaurant, us at the back, talking about random stuff until we arrived.

When we arrived, our cars were taken away by a chauffeur and we were guided into the restaurant away from the paparazzi that were going crazy with taking our pictures. Thankfully we had our glasses with us. When we were seated and ordered our food, we chatted and got to know each other better. "So Percy, other than being a race driver, is there anything else you have done or do?" Luke wondered. "I own a race company called, Atlantis Motorsport, and we will be making our own race cars, possibly road too, that I designed. From where I was doing work experience in a CAD department at Ford, where one of my friends Dad worked, and at school and college I was doing designing, I wanted to be a car designer when I was younger. Where I have my own company I can." I finished, taking a sip of my water. I hate being the youngest. Luke nodded his head, "Cool, when they are designed and everything, can you send some over? I liked the look of the mustang type one. I wouldn't mind driving that around." I nodded, "Yeah, I'll see if I can do that, I'll try and get you all different ones to drive, maybe break the rules a bit and give you all the sport versions so they'll be one of a kind." There was a chorus of 'Sweet's and cheers mate' from the boys and 'thank yous' from the girls.

When the food arrived we ate, making small talk. My life basically. Afterwards we sat and talked, enjoying our deserts along with sharing them with loved ones and friends. We sat there for a while talking and drinking wine, water for me; sad face, until the bill came. All the boys paid for the meals and we waited inside before our cars showed up outside. At around 9pm we parted ways, and Annabeth and I drove in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, towards her apartment. When we arrived we walked into her apartment and sat on the sofa, her head on my shoulder. "This was nice, its a shame that I'm not going to be here for a couple of weeks. I'm going to miss you, and we've only known each other for a couple of days." She nodded and kissed my cheek, before nuzzling into my neck. She planted soft kisses there, leaving lipstick marks I later discovered in the mirror, and started sucking on the skin and biting softly, "What are you do-Okay." I let a little groan slip through my lips, as she slowly and softly sucked and bit on my neck. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back and looked at her handy work, running her fingers over the now sensitive piece of skin. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, leaving more lipstick there. She looked into my eyes and smiled, "Did you just give me a love bite?" I asked incredulously. She nodded and kissed me on the lips. "It felt right, so I did it so you know you are mine." she said as she pulled away, her face tinted pink slightly and smiled smugly at me. I let out a little chuckle and shook my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap, as quick as possible.

She let out a little yelp, and I buried my face into the crook of her neck, doing the same thing she did to me. She moaned a little, and repositioned her neck slightly so I could bury my face deeper into her neck. After a few minutes, I pulled back she let out a little whimper and pouted. I smiled sheepishly at her, "So you know, you are the only one for me." her face morphed into one of adoration, and her eyes started to glisten at my words. We both slowly leaned in for a passionate, slow kiss and when our lips connected, sparks flew. It was as if our lips were molded for one another. The passionate kiss lasted a good minute, and then it slowly heated up into a full on tongue battle for dominance. When we pulled apart for air it didn't take long for us both to crash our lips back together, I cupped her cheek with my right hand and rubbed my thumb over her waist, as I sucked on her bottom lip, and brushed my tongue over it to say if I can enter, she accepted by parting her lips more. I shot my tongue into her mouth and after a short while of fighting, she let me explore her mouth. I pulled back after a minute for air, and she made a deprived whimper, at the loss of contact. I chuckled and rubbed soothing circles into her hips, at some point she started to straddle me, and we stayed that way, panting and forehead-to-forehead, for quite some time. She suddenly noticed the position and blushed.

At around 11pm, after talking and snuggling, I had to leave. "I'll be back after the Chinese GP to see you for the weekend after. I will get here on Friday, if you aren't busy, I will come in and get you away for the weekend." I said smiling at her, and wrapping my arms around her and resting them on her lower back. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips, "Yes please." I kissed her again for a little longer than the peck and responded, "Be packed on Thursday night, I will be here at about midnight-ish to come and get you." I said winking at her, before picking up my briefcase and laptop bag. When I rose, her beautiful face was scrunched up into a look as if to say 'Are you mad?', I laughed at her expression and pecked her lips, "Its a surprise, so." I mumbled against her lips and kissed her again. "That's not even a word Seaweed Brain." I heard her mutter. I raised an eyebrow, "Seaweed Brain?" I questioned. she smiled smugly at me, "Yeah, you smell like the sea, your father's name is Poseidon and your race company is called Atlantis Motorsport. I think it works." She grinned. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Whatever you say Wise Girl." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. She just smiled, as if amused at the nickname I just thought up on the spot. I rolled my eyes and pecked her lips once more and said my goodbyes. "Bye." she said with a mock pout, I smiled at her and gave her another wink, "see ya in three weeks on Friday." I pressed the door open button and stepped into the elevator. I saw one last glimpse of my amazing girlfriends face, before the door closed and I descended in the shaft.


	9. Chapter 9

**things get a bit heated in this chapter, it is T rated but it doesn't go into M. That is the next chapter but for that part I'm gunna delete it and do a line break for the T and post a separate one for the M rated chapters. **

Chapter 9

After a long flight, I was finally back to my home country. I hopped into the Ford Puma **(My first car.)** my brother dropped off and drove to Atlantis Motorsport with my things. When I arrived, I was met by the cleared space around the colossal building and the builders surrounding it. I showed the head builder the blueprints and they all went to get the materials to start building. After a couple of weeks, the Chinese GP and meeting family, the buildings were nearly complete, along with other things. At the moment I was looking over the wind tunnel room, where they had installed a bigger and better wind tunnel. I had been texting Annabeth for the past few weeks. Thursday afternoon. I got a text message from Annabeth, saying "Packed now, couldn't wait xoxo." I laughed, "Okay babe, be leaving for the airport in 10. Xx" I responded.

Back at the airport, I boarded my plane at around 8pm and the long flight was underway. I fell asleep on the plane as it was around 3am back home, and when I woke, it was midnight in LA.**(Just roll with it because I have never been and don't know the gaps. It's a private jet anyway, a very fast one. ****J****)** I got into my Panamera my head of security, Darren, was driving. He took me to Annabeth's apartment. He waited outside for us both, while I used my key-card to get in. When I entered her home I was met by my girlfriend asleep on the sofa, snuggled up into a blanket. I let out a little light chuckle, and walked over to her. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and her eyes flickered open, "Hey there sleepy head." I said softly, but loud enough to hear. She gave me a sleepy grin, and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her face. We kissed for quite some time, and it was one of desire, we haven't seen each other in three weeks. When we pulled back I stood and picked her up with me, as her arms were still around my neck, "Ready?" I wondered. She nodded and pecked my lips. Her feet touched the floor and she brushed down her outfit, she was wearing a designer mini skirt, designer sandals and a tank top. She had black eyeliner on, with pink lipstick. I looked on her neck to see the love bite still there, but fading. I smiled and leaned into her. I started kissing all around her face, starting from her lips to her love bitten neck. I kissed over her throat, earning me a moan and I moved to the other side, and started kissing and sucking, softly biting, and running my hands along her back. She let out a little moan and angled her neck for me to allow me to go further like before. After a couple of minutes, I trailed kisses up and down her neck, to the patch of skin just under her ear and sucked softly for a second. I then nibbled on her earlobe and her breath hitched.

When I pulled back, she let out a little whimper and she pulled me against her, and did the same back to me. I tried to keep in my groans, but it failed when she started to trail her dainty fingers under my vest top and below my abs. After giving me another love bite, she crashed her lips onto mine and the heated frenzy started. We ended up on the sofa again, her straddling me and running her hands through my hair. It turned into a make out session and her grinding her hips against mine. I let a moan drift from my lips to hers. She started tugging at my shirt, and I knew I couldn't let this go further, so I pulled back. She looked hurt as I gently pushed her off and stood up. I pulled her up with me and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Don't get the wrong idea, I really do want to. It's just I kinda promised not to until I'm married." I kissed her temple and rubbed her back. I picked up our bags after releasing her. She nodded slowly, still looking slightly hurt, "Hey. Come here." I put the bags down again and she walked into my out stretched arms, I wrapped them around her waist and whispered seductively into her ear, "I said we couldn't do the big one, didn't say anything about doing anything else now did I?" I then realized how bad that made me sound, like I was a horny teenage boy that didn't care for her feelings. So I added, "That is if you want to, I mean." She shivered and leaned against me more. I grinned at the effect I had on her, and I pulled back, pecked her forehead and grabbed our bags. She smiled at me and raised an eyebrow, "anything?" She asked seductively, rubbing her fingers down my abs. I held in a moan and nodded. I raised an eyebrow, "is that your naughty side?" I wondered, earning me a light laugh and a blush. I got my answer.

We walked arm in arm down to the car, "In the back." I said to her as I walked to the boot and put the bags in. She stepped in and put her seat belt on, and soon after I followed suit. During the car ride, she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I leaned my head onto hers and listened to her soothing breaths. I had my arm draped around her, as I sat in the middle, and caressed her arm. She snuggled deeper into me, as she pressed her nose into my neck and gave me a little kiss where her lips were. I sighed in content, as we cuddled in the back seat.

40 minutes later we were walking and cuddling towards the private jet I hardly use, Annabeth turned to me and asked "Where are we going?" she stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "New York." I replied with a smile and continued, "I thought you needed a break from acting for a weekend, so we are going shopping and sight seeing and stuff. Plus I haven't been New York yet, so. Well apart from being born there but that doesn't count because I never grew up or saw things there." I pressed a light kiss to her forehead, and breathed in her lemony scent. When we were seated on the plane, near the front while Darren was walking towards the back, I introduced her to him, "Annabeth, this is my head of security, Darren." He smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement and she smiled and waved. She returned her attention back to me. She smiled into my chest and looked up to me, something was hidden in her eyes, "Back onto the topic at hand, in New York, will we be doing other things?" She whispered a little seductively. I chuckled and replied, "We've only known each other for a month." I tried to reason, again so I don't sound like a typical horny teenage boy. She looked up to me and shrugged, "So? I like being around you. Why? Is that a problem?" I chuckled again and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. "Yes, because we hardly know each other. But." I quickly added before she could protest, because of the look of anger building up along with disappointment on her face, "No because, I feel I have known you all my life." A little cheesy, yes, but she looked up to me and her expression softened. She leaned up to meet me half way to kiss again.

When we pulled apart we both laid down in the recliner seats, put on our seat belts and talked and listened to music for a while. When the plane was in the air, I put the chair in an upright position. Annabeth took off her belt, and climbed onto my lap. She smiled up at me from where she was laying, her head resting on my shoulder and her feet on her chair. "Still think you make a comfy pillow." She stated, burying her perfect face into my neck. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her and ran my free hand up and down her leg closest to me, starting from her perfectly tanned ankle, her whole body (probably) is perfectly tanned, to her thighs.

Her breath hitched and she glared at me, when she felt my hand brush up against her inner thigh. "Now?" she whispered incredulously. I shook my head, "Nope just teasing." I said smirking. She buried her face into my neck and I felt her grin up against my neck, and I wondered at what. Then she did the thing she was grinning about. She started to kiss me and softly suck the spot below my ear. I held in a moan, as I felt her hand brush along the zipper of my jeans. "You will regret this." I whispered in her ear, as she laughed quietly and kept brushing her hand over the spot. I bit softly on her earlobe and she gave a little moan with my name. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips for some time. I chuckled and pecked her nose when we pulled apart, before she hopped off to sit back down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When the plane landed it was early morning, about 5am, and we put our glasses on and walked out the doors hand in hand. The weather was mildly warm, and we were, thankfully, still in the cool clothes from last night. I got a private company to drop a car off and Darren drove us up and to our apartment. Annabeth thought we were staying in a hotel. The apartment complex we were staying at was called Mount Olympus, and we were in the penthouse, which I bought to live in full time at the top with a private swimming pool. When we arrived it was nearing on 630am. When we walked in, arm in arm, the interior was all gleaming white halls of marble, with lights in the shape of burning braziers, along with a real one as a fire place, and the front desk depicted different Greek gods. Annabeth turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised, and a blank expression. I smiled, "Don't look at me like that, I am a sucker for Greek stuff." she laughed and shook her head. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me to hug her, and we walked to the front desk where my keys were ready and waiting. I picked it up and we walked to the elevator. Annabeth gave me a quizzical look, "I bought the penthouse in our name, so when ever you want to come here you can." I said handing her the spare. She smiled at me as the elevator dinged and we stepped out into our other home. I picked up our bags, and brought them into our room. When I came out Annabeth was sitting on the kitchen counter in a bra and her mini skirt discarded. I was looking at my phone as I entered the room, looking at things to do while in New York, "Hey babe, you wanna go- Uh where are your clothes?" I wondered, when I looked up, eyeing her in her Lacey light grey bra and matching thong. Her face was bright red, clearly this was something she's never done before to a boyfriend. She was biting her bottom lip as she watched me advance towards her. When I reached her, I wrapped my arm around her and lifted her chin with my free hand, "You are so beautiful." I whispered to her. She smiled and blushed slightly before leaning up and I met her in the middle.

The kiss was slow and passionate, before it heated up like before. I ran my hands down her lower back, and rested them on her hips, while she ran her hands through my hair. Pulling back for some air, I started trailing kisses down her jawline, neck, collarbone and down her cleavage. She let a low moan escape her lips and then a high pitch one followed suit as I rubbed my thumb over her wet thong. I laughed against the tops of her breasts, while I planted soft and gentle kisses on top. She arched her back, puffing her chest out towards me. I pulled back and looked at the position. Her legs were now wrapped around my waist and she was kissing my jawline. I pushed her back gently, which earned me a look of hurt mixed with confusion. I smiled and brushed my knuckles down her soft cheek. She leaned into my hand, "You sure? I wont think any less of you if we stop this now, we have only known each other a month remember." Annabeth pondered on the idea before wrapping her arms around my neck and nodding, "Bedroom though, no sex just pleasure." I didn't answer, I lifted her off the counter and spun around so I was walking to the bedroom. We crashed our lips together again as I was walking and I spun around so that I sat on the bed with her on top of my lap.

**Line break - If you want to read M Rated is posted in M obviously, it will be called Internet Dating - M Rated Chapters.**

. We smiled at each other and I brushed my knuckles down her cheek and she leaned into it, "I think we need a shower." She giggled out. I nodded and smiled in response. I returned my hands to her waist.

Before she could get up, I rolled over so she was on the bottom, and I got out of bed. Landing on my feet and picking her up bridal style, I brought her into the bathroom where there was a jacuzzi style bath. She looked up at me and grinned. I placed her beautiful naked body in the bath and turned it on. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed two towels and two dressing gowns. When I walked back in Annabeth was relaxing in the water and had her eyes closed, with her head rolled back resting on the rim. I smiled and wrapped the towels and gowns on the wall radiator. I stepped into the water, and turned on the bubbles. I sat down in the water and Annabeth peaked at me through one eye. I extended my arms out, wrapped them around her waist, picked her up and placed her on my lap, without a word of protest. She snuggled up into my side and shifted when she felt my erection pressing into her thigh. "Sorry." I whispered sheepishly. I pushed it in between my thighs and left it there. "Its not everyday I see my beautiful girlfriend naked." I mumbled into her neck. She blushed, playfully hit my chest; and kissed my cheek. We sat there relaxing in a comfortable silence. When we finished washing each other, we got out and dried ourselves and we wrapped the warm gowns around ourselves. We brushed our teeth in the sink, and after we were done I looked at her from behind, as she was tying her hair up in a loose ponytail. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She leaned her head to the side to allow me to trail kisses up and down her neck. When I kissed and sucked the spot below her ear, she began moaning softly. After doing so, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom again. I picked out some clean boxers from my suitcase and put them on. Annabeth did the same with her panties and put a on a tank top and short bottoms. "Sleep or tour?" I wondered as I eyed her in her pink sleepwear. "Sleep. Tour later." she mumbled with a yawn. I chuckled as we climbed into bed. She layed down, her body facing me, and propped her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled up into my arms. I laid looking down at her face for a while, until she felt my gaze and looked up, one eye open. "Yeah?" Annabeth asked my unanswered question, "what's up?" She shifted so she was looking at me fully. I propped myself up so I was leaning on the headboard. She followed and I wrapped an arm around her. I paused before answering. "Nothing, just thinking." I said running my hand over her arm, resisting the urge to look at her breasts. She leaned into me and snuggled closer. She pecked her soft lips to my cheek and replied, "About?" I sighed, "About us." Before she could talk, I continued, "we have known eachother for a month now and I just cant help but think about you constantly. I mean, in England I just wanted to be with you, and not have a care in the world. And now we have done this. Granted its not the full thing, but still, it just made my feelings more intense. I dont expect you to feel the same way, but ever since the movie theater, I have felt this way." I cast my eyes down to our intertwined fingers before looking into her eyes and breathing out my next few words,"I love you Annabeth." I saw her face morph to adoration, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes had started glistening. She removed her hand from her mouth and gave me a watery smile and a hug, bringing me closer, "I love you too." She said wistfully in ny ear. My grin spread from ear to ear on my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist tighter. When we pulled apart, I kissed her gently on the lips. That morning was forgotten as we fell, back down in bed, to sleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Damn this is a long one, didn't realize. if you see any mistakes, it's because I was looking at my screen from my bed and it was like 2am, so...  
><strong>

Chapter 11

I was the first to wake up in our new home. It was early evening, around 5pm, and my stomach was going crazy from not having eaten anything. Annabeth was tucked into the crook of my neck, and I kissed her fingers softly. She inhaled against my neck and I felt her eye lashes tickle my neck, as her eyes flickered open. She craned her neck to rest her head on my chest. Before, she had her arm draped around my mid section. I was now pecking her soft, delicate fingers of her hand gently. She smiled lazily at me and stiffled a yawn, "Good evening, my beautiful girlfriend." I said in a rough, husky tone. I made a face at the sound of my voice, and Annabeth laughed at the face I pulled. "Good evening, my handsome boyfriend." she said as she manouvered on top of me and started kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around her curvy yet athletic figure and hugged her closer to me, "I liked this morning a lot, sorry I didnt say anything." She said kissing my neck. I cuddled her a while before answering, "Its fine you dont have to appologise. I really enjoyed it, it felt really good but it was a pain. I just really wanted to... you know." I sighed and kissed the top of her head, "Dont get me wrong though, I was not expecting what you did, it felt amazing." I said as I rubbed her back. She smiled and let out an amused chuckle, "Really? That was a first, Ive never given one before. I didnt know if I was doing it right or not." I chuckled lightly and ran my hand up her spine. She shivered at the touch as I responded, "Well you are amazing at them. It was the first time I have done that too." She beamed up at me before kissing her lips sweetly. "I think we should do that more often." She mumbled playfully as she pecked my lips once more. I laughed, "Maybe, I think we need to leave it a while though, other wise I wont be able to keep it out of that master piece of yours." I whispered playfully in her ear, as I ran my hand into the dip of her ass. She moaned, blushed furiously and hit my chest playfully, then buried her head in my chest to hide her blush. I pulled out the hair tie and watched her beautiful hair cascade down around her neck.

My hand returned to its previous position, where I rubbed her lower back, "We should really get up you know." She nodded, nuzzled, into my chest and looked up, a glint of something in her eyes and tone, "We could or-" My growling stomach said otherwise, ruining thr moment. It was my turn to blush furiously as Annabeth threw her head back and laughed her ass off. She rolled off of me and kissed my nose, "Dinner?" She wondered. "We didnt have any food, so it would be nice, yeah." I replied, groaning and rolling out of bed. I picked up a pair of shorts and I walked out the bedroom putting them on, with Annabeth in tow. I went to the ready stocked fridge and looked inside. I scanned its contents, there was a lot of things that would take time to make, so I pulled out a bottle of cider and two wine glasses from the cabinet. She raised her eyebrow at me in amusement and rolled her eyes. "I'll go call Darren to get us some food from a resturant, what do you want?" I wondered, picking up my phone. She pondered on the idea as she poured the drinks, "Can you get me a steak, fried egg and chips please?" I raised the phone and chuckled, "Hey Darren, can you order some food for us and bring it to the appartment. -pause and a buzzing of a phone on a table was heard behind me- Gammon, pineapple slices and chips and steak, fried egg and chips. Gammon and steak cooked fully, no red meat. Thats all, cheers mate." I hung up the phone, and grabbed the cider filled glass. I took a sip before saying, "At least twenty minutes." I placed the drink down and Annabeth was biting her bottom lip staring at me. "What's up?" I wondered. She put her phone down on a magazine, got up and sat on my lap pressing light kisses to my neck. I raised an eyebrow, "something to pass the time?" I asked. She nodded slightly. Against my neck I heard her mumble, "I want you to meet my parents." I was taking a sip of my drink and choked it down to refrain from doing a spit take. "come again?" I asked through a coughing fit. She sat up straight and looked me dead in the eyes, all serious, "I want you to meet my parents tomorrow, they live down the road from Times Square." I chewed the inside of my lip, "I dont mind, but, why? And what time tomorrow?" She thought about it before responding, "We can go out for dinner?" I shrugged and nodded, "Okay. Well I have to go to England a week before the British Grand Prix. I have a race to do, it should be a suprise because Williams want me to race one of their old cars in the historic formula one. So my parents dont know so you can meet them then. Also for the British Grand Prix, I want you and the guys and girls to be there for me, is that okay?" I wondered. She nodded and kissed my lips with a smile, "Deal. And here." She handed me the magazine that was under her phone. It came from the selection displayed neatly on the coffee table. It was already turned to a page that read, "Annabeth Chase and Mystery Man." I read the article and looked at all the different photos of us, walking hand in hand out her building complex, in the car when I stepped in and outside her studio set when they caught me and her kissing goodbye. Then there were the ones of us with the others walking in the resturant. I was wearing glasses in them all so my face couldnt be seen. I groaned. "My parents read this and wanted to meet you." She told me. I smiled, "Id love to, I wish the paps would leave us alone for once." I huffed. She nodded, "I know right." and kissed my lips, wrapping her arms behind my neck and hugged me. That was when the 'ding' went for Darren and our food.

After talking and eating dinner, we toured the appartment. I brought her to the swimming pool last which was on the roof showing the amazing city scape of New York. "Hope you brought a swim suit." I whispered to her from behind. She shivered and leaned into me and shook her head. "Nope." She said popping the P. I ran my hand up her stomach, "What a shame." I said sarcastically. "Looks like we have to swim in our birthday suits." She stated with a shrug, before she snuggled into my arms. I spun her around and kissed her softly on the lips and cupped her cheek.

She leaned into me and shivered as a cold breeze rolled over us. I wrapped her in my arms and walked into the appartment with her. It was about 9pm so we decided to go watch something on the xbox, on Netflix. As I made the popcorn she put on something I wasnt expecting. Farscape. I chuckled lightly as I advanced towards her. " I didnt have you labeled as a sci-fi person." I told her. She glared playfully at me, "I happen to love sci-fi and I havent seen this yet." I held my hand up in mock surrender, "Im not complaining. I havent seen this in a while." I stated as I sat next to her on the comfy black leather sofa. She snuggled in close to my side, popping a couple pieces of popcorn in her mouth and throwing one in my open mouth. She laughed as it missed and hit me in the eye. After watching 12 episodes it was nearly 5am and Annabeth had already fallen asleep at the end of the credits. I placed the empty bowl of popcorn on the table, turned off the Xbox and TV and picked her up with my arm supporting her legs and my other her shoulders. Her head slumped against my arm as she nuzzled into it.

I chuckled lightly, so I dont wake her, and placed her in bed. Thankfully she was wearing her PJs still. I stripped down to my boxers and laid down next to her, wrapping us in the covers. She sighed in content and drapped her arm over me as she rolled onto her side. I pulled her close to me and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, "Sweet dreams beautiful. Love you." I whispered. A ghost smile formed on her lips as she mumbled a 'love you too'. When I woke the next morning, I had Annabeth tucked into my side while she kissed my neck softly. "Morning." She smiled as she heard my long intake of air and a yawn. "Good morning." I said back, like before my voice was husky and low. "How'd you sleep?" She wondered. "fine, you?" I eyed her curiously. "Fine." She smiled then it faded and she sighed, "My parents said that they can meet us for lunch too, we are meeting them at starbucks at twelve, so you have to get ready." She said all serious. I looked at her and she was already dressed. She was wearing a designer stormy grey short dress that went past her thighs, with leggings underneath with sandals. I looked at my phone and it was 11am. I rolled out of bed quickly and sprinted into the bathroom for a shower.

After I was cleaned up, I walked back in the bedroom to the chest of drawers by the bed, to pull out some new boxers and suitable clothing. I noticed Annabeth was still on the bed as I walked in and she bit her bottom lip while she checked me out. She noticed I caught her staring and turned a slight shade of pink. I chuckled and leaned over her to give her a quick kiss on her lips. I pulled the boxers up with the towel still around me and took it off, discarding the towel to the dirty washing bin and put on my black jeans with a No Fear belt, socks, my signature No Fear branded 'Atlantis Motorsport' boots and my Williams polo top. I styled my hair in the mirror running my hand through it giving it my natural messy look, and turned to Annabeth. "How do I look?" I wondered. She stood and smiled at me. After advancing towards me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me down, and kissed me on the lips instantly deepening the kiss. After I pulled back she looked up at me, "That good huh?" I questioned, earning me a smirk and a playful smack to the arm.

When we walked out the main enterance, we turned left to go to the carpark around the back. She raised an eyebrow at me as I walked round the side. We stopped in front of a black Range Rover supercharged. I pulled out the keys that Darren dropped off and gave them to her. "I know I missed it and never gave you anything so, Happy Birthday." I said as I kissed her lips and hugged her. She smiled up at me and squeezed my hands, eyes glistening. "Percy, you didn't have to." She said close to tears of joy. I pulled her closer for another hug and whispered, "We really should go you know. We only have twenty minutes." I felt Annabeth nod against my chest when we pulled out from the kiss and we stepped into Annabeth's new car.

She started to drive down to starbucks and we made small talk and plans. When we sat in a comfortable silence and about a couple of minutes away it sprung to mind, "Oh yeah, next weekend Im at Bahrain from Thursday morning to next Sunday night so I might see you back at your place then, or early monday morning." She pulled up behind a black ford fusion, and parked up. "Okay, I was going out with the girls and guys for some drinks Sunday night so." I nodded, "okay, I will see you when you get back monday morning." We shared a lingering kiss before we stepped out the car and into starbucks. I stopped next to her and said, "What do you want?" As I glanced to her then nodded at the menu. "Get me a blueberry muffin and a mocha please." She kissed my cheek before I went and stood in the line. I stood behind a father and a boy about 7 or 8 wearing a Williams F1 hat with number 97 on it. Mine. I smiled at the boy when he looked at me and gasped. He shook his fathers hand and pointed at me. His fathers eyes widened and I chuckled lightly. I looked at his appearance and he was in one of the leather jackets we sold, limited numbers, only 100 made. "Autograph and a picture with a couple of fans?" I wondered. The man stammered, "I-if its not to much trouble." I nodded and took out my sharpie and two A5 pieces of card I always keep in my leather jacket pocket. It had a picture of my face, faded slightly, and a picture of me mid-race. I leaned onto the table closest and signed them, "Who am I writing these too?" I wondered. "My son Jason and Im Nico." I smiled at the names and proceeded to sign them. I handed it to them both, "Thank you!" The boy, Jason, said cheerfully. "If its not too much trouble can you sign my sons cap too please." He asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course, picture too? I dont mind." He nodded sheepishly while Jason nodded enthusiastically. I signed my autograph on the base of Jasons cap and put everything away, ready for the pictures.

The cafe wasnt very busy and there was only a few people in front of us and some sitting at tables around us, all looking in our direction. We did a group photo with Nico's iPhone, he got someone in front of him to take the photo. Nico, Jason and I were in the first. Then one with just Nico and I followed by Jason and I. "Thank you." He said happily. I chuckled, "No problem." They ordered their food and left with a goodbye to me. I waved goodbye and walked to the barista checking me out. I subconsciously rolled my eyes and said, "Hi can I get a mocha, two blueberry muffins and a regular coffee with cream please." She nodded and placed my order, "Named?" I shook my head. "No thanks." I said smiling. She nodded, and said, "$12. Please." I handed her the money and stood to one side. After a couple of minutes she gave me the order and said, "Have a nice day." I replied my thanks and walked to the back, not noticing the number she put on my cup. Great. I gave Annabeth her mocha and blueberry muffin smiled at her parents and sat down. Annabeth turned to me looked at my cup, glared and looked up at me again with an eyebrow raised. "Mum, Dad, this is Percy." She said in a false cheerful voice. If they noticed the tone, they didnt show it. Mr and Mrs Chase said, "Hello." I smiled and responded with a "Hi." "Im Fredrick." Said Mr Chase and he gripped my hand rather tightly. Mrs Chase offered her hand to me which I shook and she proceeded to say, "Athena." She began looking over me with the same eye's as Annabeth, watching my every move and studying me. I took a sip of my coffee and turned it in my hands. When I placed it back on the table I mentally face palmed. The barrista had written, "Call me" followed by her number on my cup. I groaned resulting in the conversation Annabeth and her parents were having to stop. I turned red, "Sorry, I just realised why Annabeth looked like she was going to murder me." Mr Chase eyed me curiously and turned my cup around and chuckled lightly. "Ah, that old trick." I smiled and pulled out the sharpie from before and proceeded to scribble out the number and message. I placed the pen back in my pocket, and put my hand on my knee under the table. Annabeth took my hand in hers and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"So what did the boy and his father want, to make them cause quite a disturbance?" Mrs Chase wondered. I took a sip of my coffee before I answered, "They were fans wanting autographs. I forgot to put my disguise on this morning." I replied rubbing my neck sheepishly. "And what is it, that you do for a living young man?" Mr Chase wondered. "I am a Race driver for Williams F1 team and I own a race company called Atlantis Motorsport, Sir." He nodded. After talking and getting to know eachother, Annabeth and her mother excused themselves from the table, her mother for the toilet, Annabeth for a water. After they both left, Fredrick turned to me all evidence of a serious topic coming into play by his expression. "Now. I dont want you to hurt my little girl and I dont want to be a grandfather at the age you are at." I gulped. "Sir, I dont intend on letting your daughter go, and if I did I would be a fool. And you dont have to worry about that, I have sworn that off until Im married." I told him honestly. He nodded and smiled at me, "Good. Because you wouldnt like the things I could do to you if push comes to shove." He said turning serious. "Dad." A shriek came from behind. Fredrick slowly turned to glance over his shoulder to his daughter and winced at the death glare that was being given. "Its fine. I wouldnt dare string her along if I didnt love her, sir." I replied directing it to her father. Annabeth came over to me still glaring at her father, and softened up as she kissed my cheek.

After that, things returned back to normal, we talked a while, her parents seemed to approve of me (I hope) after my honest answers about their daughter whenever she would dissapear to get something, and then we found ourselves on the way to the shopping strip to get smart clothes for tonight. The journey was filled with an awkward silence as we followed her parents in their Ford fusion. "Why are you so quiet?" She wondered. I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding, "your dad scares the crap out of me." I said honestly. Annabeth chuckled lightly and gripped my hand, "He likes you dont worry, it's just the over protective father instinct kicking in. Mum likes you too." She paused and asked what was on her mind, "Will your parents approve of me?" She asked innocently. I scoffed, "Approve is probably an understatement. You are my first girlfriend." I said sheepishly. "you're my first boyfriend." She said smiling over at me. I squeezed her hand and we stopped outside the shopping strip in the carpark. As I stepped out of the car and started walking with her parents and Annabeth, my phone started ringing in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dad. "I have to split for a while, I have some buisness to attend too." I said shaking the phone in my hand. Her parents nodded and Annabeth kissed me on the lips briefly, "Okay, we'll meet you outside at the car when we are all finished." I nodded and they left.

The convesation was about the improvements. The assembly line wing was nearly furnished with the machinery, and the engine testing wing was too. The test track was finished and had been used to get grip and a racing line going and the medical centre was being extended. After hanging up I went into a tailor they had down the road and proceeded to get a fitting. Three hours of torture later, I was paying for the suit when Annabeth called me, "Hey, Im by the car with my parents, where are you?" I paid the man for the suit and responded, "Tailors down the road. Just got my suit for tonight." It was a black suit with a white dress shirt embroided with TR for Atlantis Motorsport. "Okay, well hurry up, we have to get ready and get to the resturant for eight." I looked at the clock to see that it was 630pm and proceeded to exit with the suit. "On my way now, see you in a bit. Love you." I could hear the smile in her voice, "Love you too babe." and hung up. On my way back I walked past a Tiffany&Co Jewellery shop and saw in the window an 18k gold necklace, with a diamond encrusted heart. I also looked at earrings that were rose gold and essentially the same, so I thought they went with the necklace. I walked in to the place and asked the clerk for them. Giving them the once over, I paid the $3,925 and walked out.

I saw Annabeth leaning on the car waiting for me. When I stepped over to her, she raised her eyebrow at the extra bag in my hand. "Its a suprise." I singsonged as I put on my sunglasses and kissed her on the lips, "I have one for you too. My brother and sister are joining us for dinner too." My smile wavered slightly as we stepped into the car, "woo more people to hate my guts if I step out of line with their daughter or sister." I said sarcastically. She smiled and smacked my arm and drove back to the appartment. When we arrived, she got changed into a black dress, which hugged her curves perfectly so it wasnt too tight or too loose. She had black small heels on with light make up like usual. As she finished straightening her hair I gave her the box, engraved with the Tiffany&Co logo, with the earrings inside. Her eyes widened at the box and slowly lifted the lid. A smile graced her lips as she examined the earrings. She turned around to kiss me on the lips, "Stop showering me with gifts." She mumbled playfully against my lips. "Never." I responded with a smile. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and smiled up at me. "They are so beautiful. How much?" She wondered with a sigh. "That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Its part of your birthday present." I told her, waving her off as if it wasnt a big deal. When she turned around to put them on, I slipped the necklace around her neck too. Her smile widened when she saw the necklace. I rested my arms around her front and rested my chin on her shoulder. "You look beautiful." I said as I kissed her neck. She inhaled deeply and leaned her head on mine and closed her eyes. "Thanks. You look handsome too." She said as she slowly turned in my arms. We both had our disguises on, she had brown eye contacts in and I had green. "Brown doesnt suit you." I said looking in her eyes. She grumbled in agreement and said, "Nor does green for you." I smiled. "Do you know what part of you made me fall for you and found makes you the most beautiful person ever?" She shook her head, "Granted, I fell in love with you for you, your personality and all but what I really love most is your eyes. They are the most beautiful stormy grey colour ever, and when you stick on eyeliner, be it black or blue, it makes the stormy grey stand out and it turns a darker shade." I told her as I ran my thumb over her cheek. She blushed and cuddled into me, "Thank you. That is by far the best thing anyone has told me." I kissed the top of her head, "remind me to compliment you more often." She chuckled and shook her head. We stood, smoothed down our outfits, and we walked arm in arm out the door towards the car. Twenty minutes later we were pulling up at the resturant where we were met by her siblings and their boyfriend/girlfriend and the Chase parents. "Hey, I'm Daisy this is my boyfriend, David." I smiled politely and shook their hands, "Percy, pleasure to meet you." Her brother stepped in, "I'm Malcolm and this is Laura." I smiled at them too, "Hey, pleasure to meet you both too."

In the resturant after ordering our food, I was being polite like always to them. "So Percy, what do you do for a living?" Malcolm wondered. Here we go, over protective brother mode engaged. I responded politely, "I race for Williams in formula one and own a race company called Atlantis Motorsport." I told them. Daisy blurted out, "I thought you had blue eyes?" Then she looked down embarassed on the outburst. I chuckled lightly, "I do." and took out my contacts, "Really not used to those they kill your eyes." I said to know one in particular, though I got a chuckle in response. Annabeth was holding my hand under the table like always and I was rubbing a message on her hand, 'I love you' over and over. When our dinner came she kissed my cheek and whispered it back. Dinner was pretty eventful, joking around and talking, and eventually it was time to leave, "I enjoyed myself, I hope to do this again sometime, maybe with my parents?" They nodded, I gave Athena a hug and shook Fredrick's hand, "Look after her." He whispered. I nodded and shook everybody elses hand before saying goodbye again and we both walked to the entrance hand in hand. She shivered as we waited for the chaufer. It was 10pm, very cold night, so I wrapped my blazer around her and kissed her head and she snuggled into my arms, "That was fun." I whispered to her, earning me a chuckle and nod, "Yeah, what is yours going to be like?" I laughed, "Not a clue my family are full of suprises. My mum is getting worried on why Im spending so much time out here, she thinks Ive moved to America." I chuckled, "So she doesnt know about me?" Annabeth wondered. I shook my head, "Only Tyson because he set us up together, but even he doesnt know the real you. He still thinks your Wilkinson." I told her to which she laughed and cuddled into me. Eventually the chaufer drove up and we both hopped into the car.

We arrived back to the appartment and crashed on the sofa. Annabeth put her feet up underneath her, after taking off her heels, and snuggled into my side. We sat there talking about my family and everything until the dreaded topic came up, "Tomorrow when we go back to the airport, I will be dropping you off and then I have to go back to England for the week. The builders have nearly finished everything and then the production of our cars can be underway." She pouted and looked up to me, "Can we stay here tomorrow?" She whispered seductively. I chuckled, "If you want to yeah." She kissed my lips and I cupped her face to deepen it and we ended up in the bedroom, clothes being thrown to the ground by our bed, "You sure?" I wondered. She nodded and replied, "I wanna do this tomorrow too." I shook my head with a smile etched onto my face, "Fine." And so the make-out and pleasure sessions began. After an intense wrestle, and enjoying the presence of one another, We fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	12. Read

**this isnt an update, I was just telling you all that it is up now, it is called 'The Agency' and you are extremely lucky to have it, my laptop packed up yesterday, so I have to re-write the whole thing so it may be a bit late on Thursday, if not at all, you might get two on Friday, other than that I have a new laptop now and this should hopefully be updated soon, anyway enjoy The Agent. Review, Favourite and follow the story, it would help me out a lot and enjoy this story, there is going to be another 20 or so chapters so, so enjoy this while it lasts.**


	13. Suprise Chapter 12!

**I felt bad giving you all false hope with this story, thinking it was a chapter when it was a AN, so I thought I would be kind and give it to you now. if there are any mistakes this was re written in the early hours of the morning and I was really tired so don't blame me, I don't own anything mentioned but the plot.**

Chapter 12

At around evening time on Sunday, I figured it was time for us both to go back to LA. "What about my car?" Annabeth wondered as we walked out of it by my private jet. I kissed her forehead and told her, "Beckendorf is going to drop it off on one of the freight trains for you." She nodded as we took our seats and the plane took off into the air. We fell asleep on the plane ride and woke at 530pm in LAX. "Darren, take her to her place for me please." He nodded in response and walked to the exit. Annabeth pouted, "Hey, don't gimme that look, I will see you on Monday, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her lips for a reasonably long time. When we pulled a part, we were panting and were forehead to forehead, "I'm going to miss you." I nudged her nose with mine and pecked her lips, "See you in a week. I love you." She stood up and I did too. I hugged her, "Love you too." She sighed leaning her head on my chest. "Can I not come with you?" She wondered. I chuckled, "You could but you have work to do." She sighed and grumbled, "Yeah." I rubbed her back, "Wait until June. Now go on, you need sleep and we both have work to do, I will text you when I land." She nodded and kissed my lips, mumbling "bye." She left after that leaving me to go to England.

Back on home turf, I sighed as I realised how quiet it all was. I shot Annabeth a text saying I was here, and she sent back a Kk miss u already xx. I found myself smiling like a mad man when I stepped into my puma, my brother giving me an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and started the car and drove to the building. "So.. When do we meet her?" He asked. I shrugged and replied, "Been a bit busy to be honest. We both have pretty busy lifestyles." I smirked. He was still under the impression my identity was still unknown by her and he doesn't know who she really is. "I met her family yesterday. They like me according to her. But as I told her, her dad scares the crap out of me." I said all serious. He laughed at me, as we drove in the main gates and I looked at it in amazement at the progress it had taken, "Why?" He asked bringing me back to the conversation. "Lets just say he told me not to do **it** with her, in his own words, because he doesn't want us to give him grandkids at our young age, or I would regret it. Other than that, they are really kind though." And then the awkward question, "Have you?" I slammed on the brakes and we lurched forward, my eyebrows shot up, eyes widened, and I looked like a tomato. "N-No." I stammered.

His eyes widened in shock, "You have haven't you!?" I winced, "Not entirely, we've fooled around but not that far." Why was I still talking!? This is something to discuss between my best guy friends like Nico, Id known since primary school. "Don't tell mum and dad about it. They would flip. Have you told them why I'm at America so much?" He shook his head, "Don't worry, I wont. And no it would be a surprise to them when the day comes." He told me as we entered the main entrance.

Thursday afternoon, I was on a plane after leaving England for the Bahrain GP. The engine wing was finished, equipment was installed and then for the assembly line, that was the last bit to do. Those builders work really quickly and build them brilliantly too. The FIA had decided to do Bahrain as a night race one year and a day race the next. I got a text wishing me good luck by Annabeth, she decided to send me one with too many X's and O's. Not that I was complaining, she was my girlfriend after all, but she didn't know I was on my plane to her.

The problems started on lap 12 for pole. Approaching the S bends that are somewhat flat out, I was leading over Bottas for pole by 0.5 seconds and turned in too early. The car lifted up as I hit a red rumble strip, a high curb they had installed to stop corner cutting. Where the car had a lack of down force, the way I prefer it and due to the nature of the setup, it bounced up in the air a little too much, meaning I had hardly any control of the car. I straightened out the car with a correction for over steer, but the car had other plans and went in the other direction. I went straight on into the metal barrier and slammed into it with over 75Gs of force.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ringing was evident in my ears, and everything was a blur, as I vaguely saw a red flag being waved for the scattered debris on the track, as well as my car. I refused to black out, and I could just about hear Claire talking in my ear as I switched everything off automatically. I un strapped myself, got out the car with the help of marshals and waved at the crowd and cameras to say I was okay. A medical van came and got me and took me to the medical centre and I stayed there for 10 minutes during the red flag moment so they could look over me. Once saying all I had was a sprained wrist, that they stuck in a sling, harness cuts and minor bruises they let me go back to the team. On the way back Lea Mckenzie asked me a question, "What happened out there for that to happen, so the people at home know?" I cleared my throat, "Uh, it was all driver error no fault what so ever to the team. Where I usually ask for a car with more straight line speed over downforce, and the FIA rules saying that each car has to have a certain amount of one over the other, I must have took the S bend a little too quickly or at the wrong angle and bounced over the newly added curb. Where I was bouncing in the air I had hardly any steering, over corrected and went on into the wall. Doctors said I have a sprained wrist, minor bruises and a few cuts from where the harness dug into my shoulders and chest. Nothing to serious, but Im going back home to rest and Im not racing tomorrow sadly. Im gonna have to wait for Catalunya where I will ask the team for a setup with more downforce." I smiled sadly. Lea nodded and let me leave. I walked back where Claire was and asked if I could leave early for rest. "Yeah, my head is killing me and I cant race tomorrow with a sprained wrist. So is it okay if I just leave and you can have Wolff fill in for me." She frowned and nodded. I was flown out of there by the teams helicopter and dropped off at the airport once I had everything. I stepped in my plane and shot Luke a text, "What club or bar are you all at tomorrow night?" He responded with one down the road from set. "Don't tell everyone I'm coming." he sent a happy face saying okay I wont. I told the pilot to take me home first and he did. After dropping in on family and telling them where I will be I got back in the plane and left for LA.

Hours later, I woke up as we were landing in LA at about 8pm on Sunday. I was driven, by Darren, home to get changed and put my disguise on. I stepped into the shower and looked at my small cuts and bruises. I got changed into my party clothes, slowly and painfully, and put my aviators on. I put my sling back on and Darren drove me to the club. When I arrived at the club, I walked to the entrance and said my name to the bouncer. He nodded and allowed me in. I walked through the sea of people to the back where another man was, said my name and he allowed me to go up. As I went up to the VIP section I saw Annabeth laughing with Thalia next to her so I walked up behind her and surprised her when I covered her eyes, with my good hand. She let out a little yelp before turning around and pushing my hand away to glare at who it was. Her smile lit the room as she saw me and leapt into me, her body crushing my wrist and her arms pressing against my bruises and cuts on my shoulders and chest harshly. My face retorted from one of happiness to shear pain and everyone winced when they saw my expression. I pushed her away reluctantly and held my wrist in pain. She looked at me with concern then she noticed the sling on my arms and her eyes widened. "What happened?" she asked as she dragged my good hand to sit down so she could sit on my lap. I pulled out my phone and saw the first thing on Youtube was my crash, so I showed them all. Their eyes widened and I felt her kiss my forehead. I pecked her lips and wrapped my good arm around her. "You okay?" She asked in my ear. I nodded, "Here with you now so yeah I am." I said cheesily. She blushed and rolled her eyes, smiling all the same. I brushed my lips over hers. I turned back to the others to answer the same question they all asked. "It didn't really hurt, it was more on the lines of blurred vision and ringing in my ears. I asked if I could go home to rest early, Claire sorted everything out for me and got Suzie Wolff to drive as my backup. She came fifth I think." Everyone nodded, "As long as your alright." Juniper said. I shrugged, "probably not, my vision is still a little weird, so if you see me darting my eyes about its because my vision is still screwed, but it'll pass. Its not the first time I've had this." Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder and I held back a wince from where the harness dug into my skin. "You might need to refrain from doing that for a while, that's where the harness dug into my skin." I mumbled into her forehead as I pecked it. She looked up at me with sad eyes and parted my shirts neck hole to look at the red blotches and cuts that covered my chest and over my shoulders. She looked up to me and grazed her lips over the cut skin, kissing it gently. My breath hitched and she leaned into me as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the lips slowly, savouring the moment. All things forgotten, where we were, who was around. It was just us. Clarisse cleared her throat and had a small smile on her lips when we pulled back for air, a couple minutes later. Annabeth blushed and looked down, and leaned into my chest carefully and buried her face into my shirt. I kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "Love you." With another peck. She gently pecked my cheek and replied "Love you too." We stayed there at the club, drinking and dancing. I had a glass of Jack Daniels and coke, water after that, being a race driver you cant afford to get drunk. We weren't drunk as everyone had to go to work in the morning, so at around midnight we all left and I took Annabeth back to my place as she hadn't seen it yet. She fell asleep, resting her head on my leg. When we arrived about half an hour later, I stroked her cheek and shook her gently, "Annie, babe, we're here." I said to her softly, she grumbled in her sleep along the lines of, 'Don't call me Annie,' and I chuckled. I stepped out the car, and Darren wrapped his arms around her. I walked into the house and thanked Darren on the way. We walked up the stairs to the master bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed. Her eyes flickered open when he left, and she saw me stripping down to my boxers. I saw her checking me out in the mirror, "You really like staring at my butt don't you?" I teased. I stood up and turned to see her nodding and biting her lip. She gasped when she saw the harness cuts and bruises on my torso. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I reassured her. She stood up and walked over to me. She ran her delicate fingers over the cuts, trailing gentle kisses down them and over the bruises. "I love you so much." I said to her. She smiled the sweet smile I love and kissed me deeply on the lips. When she pulled back, she looked up to me and said, "I love you more." With a wink. She stripped down, slowly, still staring at me as she did so. I kept my eyes trained on her face and constantly moving to get rid of the blurriness. "You are so beautiful. Id be a fool to let you go." I whispered to her before kissing her, soft pink and puffy lips.

**whoa, I didn't intend on this one to get a little fluffy, whoops. anyway like I said before I have literally had to re-write this so if there are any mistakes with names, spelling, or descriptions this was rushed and written at like 3 in the morning. anyway like always, I don't own anything I have mentioned apart from the plot. 5 DAYS!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I hardly got any sleep last night, I tossed and turned and it would always hurt however I laid. How I didn't wake Annabeth up I don't know. My wrist felt better today, so at around 4am I decided to go for a run. I threw on my grey vest top, shorts and running shoes and jogged out the door. I looked at my watch to see the time and started my run at 430. I went down to McDonalds, 30 minutes away by cycling, and bought myself a smoothie and took a rest for 10 minutes. I returned back at just after 6am where I went straight to the kitchen and got a bottle of water and downed it. My body was covered in sweat, and my clothes were soaked. I took off my shirt to cool myself down and dried my hair with a towel I set on the cabinet by the door. Annabeth walked out of my bedroom in her panties and one of my dress shirts, yawning and scratching her head which was a tangled disarray of blonde bed head, but she still looked cute. She looked at me with an odd, sleepy expression. "What did you do, jump into a swimming pool?" She joked. I laughed, "No, I went for a run, I've only just got back." She strode towards me and pecked my lips, running her fingers gently over the glistening cuts and muscles of my arms. She told me to go have a shower, so as I walked to the bathroom, she smacked my butt playfully and giggled. I shook my head with a chuckle and went to have a shower. I strolled back into the kitchen after brushing my teeth and putting on Lynx, **axe**, deodorant. I came around the corner in just my boxers. Annabeth was sitting on the counter watching me as I walked in, biting her bottom lip.

"How are you doing?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. I shrugged, "Fine, just went for a run because I hardly got any sleep." I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, running my thumb onto her waist. "What time do you have to go in for?" I wondered when I pulled back, looking into her beautiful grey eyes. She smiled mischievously at me, "I don't. I'm not in these scenes." I smiled back at her, "Well then, in that case." She wrapped her legs around my waist and brought me further towards her. And thus the make out session began. "Bedroom." She mumbled against my lips.

**Line Break**

she sighed in content in my arms as I walked into the bathroom and put her down in the bathtub, ignoring the pain currently shooting up my arm. She smiled up at me and I winked at her as she turned on the water that flowed out of the walls of the bath. She leaned back and let the warmth of the water relax her muscles. I walked into the walk in closet and grabbed another dress shirt, a towel and two pairs of new boxers. I got a phone call halfway back to the bathroom. "Hello?" I said after I found my phone under our pile of clothes. "Where are you?" My mother's worried tone, spoke down the phone. I smiled and put on my boxers, "In LA I had some business to attend to here." I lied as I walked into the bathroom. I held up my fingers to Annabeth to say 'Shh.' She nodded and resumed washing. I put the towel on the sink along with the dress shirt and boxers. I walked into the bedroom and picked up her clothes, panties and bra, from last night. I jogged to the wash room where the washing machine was along with the tumble dryer. I placed her clothes in the washing machine for five minutes as I listened to what my mother was saying. "Well when are you coming home?" I walked back into the bathroom and kissed Annabeth's forehead and sat on the rim of the bath, "I don't know probably tomorrow. I need to come back and check in on the builders." I saw Annabeth pout out the corner of my eye and caressed her cheek which she leaned into. "Okay, well let me know when you arrive. Love you, bye." I chuckled, "Love you too mum, bye."

I turned to Annabeth after I hung up, "Well, you got me for a day. I gotta go back to England for a while. I'll be back after the Monaco Grand Prix." I kissed her on the lips and she mumbled against my lips, "when is that?" I stroked her cheek, "After Spain which is next weekend. Monaco is a week after. So you wont see me for a couple of weeks." She pouted but then perked up as she sat up right and kissed me deeply, dragging me into the bath with her. "Okay then." I said as I discarded my, now wet, boxers into the washing bin.

**I know this chapter is short, but there was a great deal removed from it due to an obvious thing if there is a line break. If you wish to read it, then it will be on the M Rated Chapters post when you have finished reading this. Who is excited for Blood of Olympus? I definitely am. Bit random I know but its been rattling around in my head for a while now, do you think teenage actors and actresses get scared at horror movies, because they practically live it if they do that sort of stuff. Any way thanks for reading, and read The Agency as well, it would really help me out and thanks for the follows on this story, its the most I have ever gotten, more than Olympus University. Until next Tuesday, if I'm not to engrossed in reading BOO and actually remember to update The Agency. Thanks Again. Arcmelos.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I finished Blood of Olympus, Good book but disappointing ending. I won't ruin it but I do recommend reading them if you haven't already. Anyway I do not own anything mentioned blah blah blah, I own the plot to this and the plot to The Agency, read it please! Review follow and favourite, Enjoy! (Part 1)**

Chapter 15

Back in England, I was at the assembly line watching the race cars being built. I had told the builders to build a second wing next door with the same equipment but to make road going cars instead of race cars. Aluminium bodies, seats, road tyres and wheels, lights. It should be built in a couple of weeks as there is no other projects left to do, so all attention is on that wing. I am currently standing watching all the new workers putting the finishing touches onto the fiberglass and aluminium bodied cars. All employees are from McLaren, Mercedes, Ford, Maserati, Chevrolet, Ferrari and Lamborghini. Race companies and manufacturers worked for us.

I walked towards the back where the first Atlantic RS40 was ready and waiting to be test driven on our track. I pulled on my Williams Race suit and helmet and stepped into the race seat. I drove out of the shutter doors and rounded the corner to drive out onto track. After completing the 6 mile circuit, doing 10 laps for testing, I came to the conclusion that the car was deemed fit to race. It was ready to be put in the BTCC by my Dad who will be racing it, along with Paul O'Neil. This was how my days went, leading up to Catalunya and Monaco. I texted and Facetimed Annabeth everyday until then. Catalunya, I was pole Bottas second and I won by 0.009 seconds over Bottas. I crashed out at Monaco as a Marussia collided with me. He lost drive as he exited the pits and I rounded the corner at 180 KPH, causing a red flag, Bottas came second after race restart, Raikonnen won.

Back at Atlantis Motorsport, cars were being sold left, right and center. I was currently watching the cars from both sides being made as I sat in my office. It was before 1030pm and something I didn't expect to happen, happened. Two hands covered my eyes and I jumped and grabbed the hands, only to find they were a small, perfect, soft and dainty. I smiled and took them away from my eyes. I spun around and stood, grinning like a mad man. She tackled me into a hug and peppered my face with kisses, "What are you doing here?" I was surprised to say the least. "I wanted to surprise you. I missed you." Annabeth pouted and wrapped her arms behind my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and rested them on her ass which was being hugged by her leggings. "I missed you so much." I told her before crashing my lips onto hers. We had a fully blown make out session there and then. When we pulled back we were perched on my desk, panting. She leaned her forehead on mine and bit her bottom lip, "I hate this distance thing, it kills me to be honest." She mumbled. I nodded and caressed her butt cheek, pulled her closer and sat her on my lap. "I think I might move to LA constantly soon. I mean I am there a lot for obvious reasons." Her face lit up at the mention of seeing each other more often, "What about this?" She gestured to everything around her. I shrugged, "Still going to visit this one but I will probably give it to dad or Tyson to look after while I am away. I might build another one in LA, there is a big plot of land I've been keeping my eye on." She nuzzled into my neck, "How did you get here? Like here, here. I didn't tell you where this place was." She smiled sheepishly at me, "I got Darren to get me." I laughed, "Of course you did. That is why I love you so much." I mumbled into her hair.

I stood and grabbed her hand, "Come on we are going to my favourite place for a couple of days." I told her as I lead her towards my puma. She raised her eyebrow at me and glanced at the car. "Hey don't judge, this was my first car." She laughed and shook her head. Darren and Beckendorf came out and Darren opened the door for us to step into the back, while Beckendorf got into one of the Atlantic MCs.


	17. Chapter 16

**I have a crap ton of college coursework to do so updates may become scarce. They thought it would be a good idea to give us three teachers for both of my subjects, so I have to alternate between different projects and six of them are meant to be finished before Christmas... Anyway, enjoy reading, review favourite and follows help me out so does reading The Agency. Thank you!**

Chapter 16

Darren smiled at us and winked before he pushed the seat back up right and got in. As he sat I confronted him, "Well it makes sense on why my plane disappeared as well as you, Darren. It also explains why I had Beckendorf following me around today." I said as Darren chuckled, "Yeah sorry Boss, Missy here made me swear not to tell you." Annabeth blushed and pecked her soft lips to my cheek, "Its fine." I laughed out. "Usual place when I want peace please Darren." He nodded and started driving once we were all strapped in, Beckendorf followed a couple car lengths behind. Annabeth and I just talked and kissed every so often until I thought of something, "How is Tina?" I directed it to Darren. He turned onto the A127, "Yeah she's good. We're good. I'm gonna ask her marry me in a couple of months." My eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Whoa, good for you. Guess six years with her did that huh." He laughed and nodded, "yeah, she still doesn't like the fact I'm your bodyguard and head of security but." He shrugged and I continued, "She still doesn't understand why you are?" He nodded, "Bingo." Annabeth was resting her head on my shoulder and asked, "what?" Darren looked at us in the rear view mirror, tried too because it was dark, and spoke "Why I work for him and the reason he made me head of security and the reason why he pays me more than the average I should be making." He said as he slowly moved the steering wheel for the corner. She looked at me curiously and I answered her unasked question, "I owe him because he saved my life when I nearly died." She tensed and tightened her grip on me. I kissed the top of her head to say I'm okay and still here. "When I was about thirteen, I was walking home from school when the Paparazzi came along. There was rumors about me getting a scholarship with McLaren for 2015 which, to be honest, was news to me. So basically I came out the gate when Darren and Tina were walking past, Pap's were taking pictures of me and asking questions. I ran. Then they were in a car and the Pap's started following me to my house. Darren and Tina followed in their car and caught up to me. Darren stepped out of the car and Tina blocked off the Paps with the car, making it seem as if she was parking. In the mean time Darren caught up to me and ran with me down the street and when we thought I was safe, the paps came along as I was crossing the road and nearly ran me over. Darren pushed me out the way but I still got clipped by the mirror and I landed in an awkward position breaking my wrist and hitting my head on the curb. They hit him center on. He went over the car, thankfully, not under and the fucking pillocks kept driving. Eventually they got caught for hit and run. Someone called an ambulance and we woke up there. When he woke up, I thanked him gave him a large sum of money and visited him for the next couple of weeks after school, when I was allowed to leave the hospital. When he was out and built up his strength again, I offered him a job for head of security and my bodyguard and he accepted. He gets paid more than he should because I am grateful and he has been ever since. Tina likes me, somewhat, but she doesn't know about that day in particular. She thinks we both got hit, which is kinda true but he got it worse. They had started dating a year before and he was looking for a job." I finished as I smiled at him, "Just try not to get hit by a car next time." He turned slightly and winked at me jokingly. I raised my hand in mock surrender, "Wasn't my fault, it was the first time I had Pap's after me I felt over whelmed." He chuckled and shook his head and carried on driving the rest of the way. Annabeth snuggled in closer to me and whispered, "Please refrain from dying. I would like to continue having a boyfriend." She nuzzled her nose into my neck and I chuckled softly. I caressed her arm and soon she fell asleep. She was snoring slightly against my neck and I leaned my head on top of hers, like the first night of being boyfriend girlfriend where we fell asleep on the sofa.

Soon we arrived at holiday park and Beckendorf parked up behind. He went in first while Darren stepped out and I gently shook Annabeth awake. "Babe, we're here." She stirred from her sleep and she looked bleary eyed at me. I chuckled and kissed her on the lips, "Come on, we can sleep when we are in the van." She lifted her head up and looked at where we were. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Where are we?" I stepped over the front seat and climbed out. She soon followed. "We are at my bungalow at my holiday park." I told her as I helped her out the car. I wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back to get her warm as she shivered. I lead her up to the stairs where we walked onto the dark oak decking, the air filled with the scent of the sea, to the open front door that Beckendorf had opened and turned the gas, water and boiler on. I lead her to the toilet and grabbed her bags, while she was in there, to take to the master bedroom. The bungalow was bigger and different to others as it has three big, double bed bedrooms. Beckendorf and Darren had taken residence in the two spare rooms and in the morning Darren would go back and get Tina and Beckendorf would get Silena, his wife I had met a couple of times. I put her bag at the foot of the bed. I stepped out into the living room area where she was sitting. "Bedrooms this way." I told her as I kicked off my AM branded No Fear race shoes. She raised her arms and I chuckled and walked over to her, "you are so lazy." I playfully scolded her. She poked her tongue out at me, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I walked to the bedroom with her in my arms.

I put her on the edge of the bed, and she threw her shirt at me when I turned my back to her. I laughed, "Thank you, always wanted one of your shirts." I teased sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and pulled out my Atlantis Motorsport T-shirt, that went missing, from her bag. "You were the one that nicked my shirt were you?" I questioned. She yawned and shrugged, a small smug smile gracing her lips. She took off her leggings with a wiggle, to get them off around her legs, and stepped out of them. She then smiled more smugly at me as she pulled the top down over her head. I eyed her as she stood in front of me, the shirt just below her hips. "You do look good in my shirts." I mumbled under my breath. Her amazing smile was now in my presence and she kissed my lips with passion.

I laid down in bed, and lifted the covers next to me. Annabeth slid along the bed and on top of me and smiled mischievously at me. She started trailing her hand below my boxers and pinged the elastic waist band. "No. The walls are too thin." I whispered with a smile on my face. I kissed up her jawline and up to her ear, "Tomorrow morning the guys are going to get their special ladies, so its just going to be you and me for a bit." She shivered and kissed my lips before rolling over onto her side of the bed and snuggling into me. We shifted in position, so we spooned essentially, it was one of the best night sleeps I've had in a while.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't update I have been really busy with college work and driving lessons to update and write. Try managing these three together, boy its a pain. Anyway I've just seen all the statistics. Wow. Thank you so much for all of the support, 44 favourites is by far the most I've had, more than Olympus University. Views over 10000 and visitors over 3000, thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story, there is only a few more chapters left and people have been wondering about when Annabeth will meet Percy's parents, soon. I'm not sure when I will put it in but you have to wait till the British GP, in the story not real life, which should be in the next couple of chapters. Fight scene heading up, nothing major just Percy being the seaweed brain he is, also because of the amount of times I've read through this can someone tell me if I've introduced the nicknames or not, I really can't remember. By the way, if people are wondering Thalia and Luke aren't dating in this, they are just friends. Its not that I don't like the idea of Thaluke, its just in Olympus University after the big thing happens, read it if you haven't already, I ended with Thalico and I'd like to keep it going like that, I think I'll introduce Drew or Kelli for Luke but they won't be snobby bitches like they are portrayed in the books. The Agency will be updated soon. Thanks for reading. Arcmelos.**

Chapter 17

After meeting up with the guys and their girlfriends it was time to head back home to LA for a while, while we wait a couple of days for practice at Canada. "We got to go back to America now. I have to get ready for Canada. I told Darren and Beckendorf to have a break with the girls in our New York appartment so we have Steven looking after us while they are absent. He's waiting in the plane at my airstrip. There's also some of my mates waiting at the plane too."  
>She nodded hesitantly and pecked my cheek as we came into the car park for Atlantis Motorsport. We walked to the back of the building where my runway was and private jet. When we stepped in, Steven was sat at the back with Jason, Frank Travis, Nico and Leo. "Hey guys, long time no see. This is Annabeth my girlfriend." They all looked on wide eyed at us.<br>"Uhm why are they staring at me like that?" Annabeth whispered to me, after waving and saying Hi.  
>"Like I said, first girlfriend they thought I was lying." I mumbled back, before raising my tone. "So, Sparky is Jason." I smirked and he glared at me but knew I was joking, as he smirked. He hair was blonde and sticking up like he'd just been electrocuted, with a scar on his lip from where he tried to eat a stapler. He smiled, nodded and said hi, and I continued, "Been friends with him since day one of school, that's Leo." I pointed to him, he had an impish grin and he was bouncing his leg, nervously and full of energy. He smiled and said hi, "Known him since secondary school, Jason and I took a shine to him when we first met, just don't be alone with him or he will prank the shit out of you." I chuckled. "and that's Frank, Travis and Nico. I know them from school but met them a couple of years after Leo, they've all had a one off drive of and in my Britcar during practice one time." Nico was a sullen looking teenager who people describes as emo, but in reality he just likes the colour black, seen as that's all he wears. Travis is a twin to Connor, another one of my friends, and he was ill so he couldn't come. Frank was a big Asian Canadian guy who looked like a teddy bear. She smiled and waved as they all said hi, and went back to their conversations they were having. "And the girls, that's Piper, Jason's girlfriend, Hazel is Franks girlfriend, Calypso is Leo's girlfriend, Katie is Travis' girlfriend and Nico has just had a bad break up so we're gunna cheer him up." I introduced her to them and they had wide smiles on their faces as they waved. Piper was a Cherokee descendant and had kaleidoscopic eyes that change colour every second. Hazel was an African American and was a year younger than Frank. Calypso was a girl that was like Leo, loved fixing things and like Katie, liked gardening. She had cinnamon coloured hair with almond eyes. Katie was a girl obsessed with gardening with obsidian black eyes and brown hair. "And of course, Steven." I smiled as I introduced Steven, and after saying hi to each other, Steven nodded his head at us and leaned back to sleep. Before the plane took off, we sat down and talked. When in the air Annabeth and I fell asleep at the front with my arm wrapped around her shoulder.<p>

When I woke up, it was 11pm on a Tuesday in LA and this was our stop for a couple of days. Everyone stood with a stretch and yawn, apart from Annabeth, and grabbed their bags. "Cars are waiting outside for you all, Steve will drive you three to my place, the girls are in the range rover with Abbie and I will drive us there." I whispered. Annabeth shifted in her chair and turned towards me slightly, snuggling into my side. They nodded while holding back laughter, earning a glare from me, and walked outside to the awaiting two Mercedes SL65 and Ford Focus ST. I heard them howling from in the plane. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Annabeth. I sighed and undone her seatbelt and picked her up bridal style, knowing she was going to be out like a light for the night. I stumbled slightly down the stairs to the Ford where I placed her in the front seat and strapped her in. I jogged back into the plane to grab our bags and placed them in the boot with the rest of them when I returned. I huffed as I sat in the seat, having a quiet conversation with them as I drove. "Been a while, how you guys been?" I wondered as I slowed down at a red light behind Steve. "Pretty good." They whispered back, "College is getting a little tedious, thinking of dropping out." Jason mumbled. I raised an eyebrow,  
>"How come?" I wondered as I looked at their reflection in the rear view mirror. I started driving again after the light changed while Leo answered, his nervous ball of energy still causing his leg to shake.<br>"Everything is getting a little boring at college. No excitement what so ever." I chuckled at Leo's answer, typical Leo. I rounded the corner as I answered,  
>"Just remember my offer still stands for you both if you need a job. You can race my new Brit cars seen as you both did pretty good in practice. You can be team mates." I told them as we drove down the familiar road.<br>"Yeah well, our parents didn't like that idea much did they?" Jason grumbled. I shrugged as we came into the main gates of the house,  
>"Well the offer still stands if you changed your mind." I heard them gasp at the look of the house, "Practically live here because of Missy here." I nodded at her and continued, "Cant complain though, this place is a lot better than England." I heard Leo chuckle from behind my seat,<br>"No shit. I might have to take you up on that offer." I laughed at the answer. You see all of my friends are from LA but they moved to England due to a better job position for their parents. Same goes with their girlfriends. I never looked at the place in marvel like I used to. It was gleaming white marble brickwork, the flood lights creating temporary light for our entrance, with gleaming white marble columns and a Parthenon style entrance way. I was going through a Greek Mythology faze, still am, at the time and It was a pretty big house, about the size of a three story block of flats like I used to live in before all of this happened, back in England. It's length and width matched the size of a football pitch, It had black windows with a walk on balcony on top of the fifteen car garage. And it really burned a hole in my pocket. I parked up in the garage along side of the two Mercedes, and pulled Annabeth out of the car, picking her up bridal style.  
>"Why are you carrying her?" Jason asked as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. We entered the door into a long corridor that opened out into a large lobby with a chandelier and gleaming laminated black slate tile floors.<br>"Because Sparky," I smirked while he rolled his eyes, "I am a gentleman, now your rooms are down there, Don't make any disturbing noises please." They laughed as they walked down to their rooms,  
>"You a gentleman. Bah!" I shook my head as I entered my room,<br>"I am when it comes to women." I grumbled to no one. I heard a low chuckle from behind and turned to see Steve placing our bags at the foot of the bed while I placed Annabeth on the bed.  
>"Try not to be to noisy." He teased as he exited the room with a smirk. I blushed and shook my head with a small smile on my face as I thought about Steve's words. He was always the joker on the team. Annabeth stirred from her sleep as she rubbed her eyes with her dainty fist and yawned. I smiled at her in the mirror as I stripped to my boxers, "Hey, you okay?" I whispered as I walked over to her. She smiled and kissed my lips briefly before nodding and standing up. She grabbed my orange camp half blood shirt, I bought on Amazon, from my bag. She glanced at it and smiled, shaking her head as she walked toward the bathroom. I shrugged and watched her retreating figure. When she came back out, I smiled at her as I leaned against the headboard. She stalked up the bed on all fours, as if she were a predator and I was her prey before she sat beside my lap. Instantly her lips met mine and she started playing with the waist band of my boxers. I smiled at her and shook my head, smacking the back of her hand lightly as she pouted. "Company, Sorry beautiful." I shrugged kissing her pouting lips one last time. I gently removed her arms off, around me and told her I would be back. As I went to go to the toilet, wash up and brush my teeth, I could hear the others talking. When I re-entered, Annabeth's eyes were drooping as she struggled to stay awake. I laid down beside her, drawing her in closer to me as she shifted and brushed her soft lips over my neck. She ran her hand up my toned skin, over my abs and she circled my belly button. My breath caught and a low growl escaped my throat. She lifted her eyebrow at me and replied in a mocking tone, "Company, sorry handsome." I chuckled and pulled her flush against my chest, she could hear my heartbeat and feel something pressed between her slightly ajar legs. "Why do we have to wait?" She moaned quietly with a pout. She buried her face into my neck as I ran my hand up and down her back, unable to answer her question. Finally I said,<br>"It kills me too beautiful, don't worry. He is calling me every name under the sun for doing that to you both." She giggled and pecked my chest as I did the same to the top of her head.  
>"I love you baby." I mumbled against her lips, when she looked up to me. She smiled, "Love you too." She sighed and ran her small soft fingers up my sides as she whispered, "Do you think we will?" I looked at her, my brow furrowed,<br>"Have sex?" I whispered. She nodded but mumbled,  
>"Yeah, but get married." I lifted my eyebrows slightly,<br>"Well it has only been a few months, but, I hope so. I couldn't imagine you not being by my side later in life." She gazed up at me, the stare soft, as she smiled. She leaned up and I down for a slow passionate kiss when there was a knock at the door. Leo leaned in the doorway and said with his hand over his eyes,  
>"We were wondering where the games room is?" I chuckled and shook my head. Typical. I looked down at Annabeth who was giggling quietly,<br>"Basement next to the theatre, there is a door at the back where the games theatre is. Two xbox ones and two PS4 for LAN games. Tell the girls that they can watch what ever on Netflix in the Theatre. And tell the others what I told you. No sex in the bedrooms seen as you all get to sleep with your girlfriends." I chuckled at his facial expression. We both saw Leo's face redden and continued, "We are going to get some sleep, we both have work to do in the morning and we can all go out for dinner tonight." He nodded, mumbled a goodnight and walked out. we heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and then quiet. We fell asleep in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait, you are extremely lucky your getting this update considering that I have a ton of coursework to do, so this story will be updated when I can now along with The Agency. Here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

I lay in bed, first to wake up from last night thinking to myself. I looked down at the blonde haired beauty that slept on my chest with a small happy smile plastered to those soft pink lips. I thought back to when we were at the bungalow a couple of days ago. *Flashback* _It was the first day of staying there and __Annabeth__wasn't by my side when I awoke__and I heard the faint sound of water running in the bathroom. I__tiptoed on the red carpet towards the door. When I__unlocked the door and relocked it, my feet __padded along on cold tiles so I could__join her in the shower. She was singing and humming beautifully before I __interrupted. She__gasped when she felt my hands hug her from behind. "Percy! You scared the crap out of me!" Annabeth exclaimed as she turned in my arms. I chuckled as I pecked her lips and placing my arms on her shoulders. She smiled up at me as she leaned against me, giving me a hug. __She then looked up, wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me slowly, savouring the feel and taste as if at any second I would disappear. __I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned into me. After some time __we __pulled apart. "What was that for?" I wondered. "That was a completely different kiss." I mumbled playfully __as I nudged her nose with mine. Her beautiful grey eyes locked onto my sea green and she smiled sadly, "I don't want anything to happen to us. I just suddenly got a thought about us. What if we break up?" I sighed, __leaned my forehead on to the top of her head __and closed my eyes__. The water dripping down over both of us, giving an effect of being out in the rain if it wasn't so hot. "Like I said before, I would be an idiot to let you go. I honestly don't __know what I would do without you in my life." I __opened my eyes and glanced __at __her left hand and rubbed __her ring finger __in between my index and thumb. __Her breath caught at the action. __I brought it up to my lips and pecked __it __and looked into her eyes as I spoke,__"Someday that wont be bare. Maybe in the next couple of years, I don't know. I just got a feeling you are the one for me." I said truthfully. __I found __Annabeth __staring at me __intently, studying me as if I was lying. Searching my eyes to see __if it was a joke or not. __When she found nothing she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my shoulder. __I kissed the top of her head, as __she __peppered kisses over my chest and up my neck __until she looked up at me, "You really mean that?" She asked. I nodded and replied, "I __wouldn't __have said it if it wasn't __true."_

I was brought out my thoughts by Annabeth stirring from her sleep. She yawned, nothing like mine, like a kittens soft mewl. She noticed I was awake and smiled up at me, "Hey, how long you been awake?" Annabeth asked in a sleepy voice. I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her lemony scent. "Only a few minutes." I replied into her hair. I felt her shift from on top of me to see a pleasant sight of Annabeth getting changed. She started putting on her bra and then her jeans, panties already on from last night. I shifted off of the bed quietly and wrapped my arms around her waist. I saw her smile at me in the mirror and then leaned into me as she let me kiss softly up her neck, "I take it you have to go to work." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and turned slightly to capture my lips with hers. "Annoyingly. I'd prefer to stay here and hangout with you and the others. I cant be bothered to go to work." I pulled out of the hug and chuckled, "well you wouldn't be able to anyway because I have to go start working on Atlantis Motorsport America." I told her as I pulled her back onto the bed. She sat on my lap and grinned at me as I kissed up her neck, "No hickies. I had to put make up over the last ones." She scolded playfully. I chuckled on her neck, "I cant help it if my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in the world." She was about to open her mouth when a voice answered for her, "LITTLE CHEESY PERCY!" I heard Jason yell through the door. I laughed, "Screw you Jase." Annabeth had a happy smile on her face as she got up and grabbed a shirt from the drawers. "Its called being romantic anyway. And a compliment." I continued as I approached Annabeth, who was laughing. I pulled out a suit shirt and black jeans and threw them on before I slipped on my race shoes. I kissed Annabeth's cheek and we walked down the stairs hand in hand, once she placed on a shirt. "Morning." I said to everyone who was in the kitchen. They grumbled back and I grabbed some pop tarts from the box and handed a couple to Annabeth. She smiled gratefully as she chewed on the pink frosted berry blast. "This morning, I have to go see the owners of the land, so after I drop off Annabeth at work I'll be back at about three, so do what ever. Pools out back, game theatre is in the basement, tennis and basketball court is behind the garage. Dont touch my expensive cars, you can wander around the city, just remember the address to get back. You can use the Fiesta or the Focus. Just be back before five cause we're going out for dinner." They nodded and I walked into the garage with Annabeth on my arm.

I wandered to the new corvette stingray, metallic pale blue, and unlocked it. She sat in the seat gracefully and I raised an eyebrow at her. She gave me a quizzical look as she saw Steve walking out and getting into my yellow and black racing stripes, Ford GT. "This is yours baby, your driving." I smiled. She smiled up at me but it was forced, "Don't like it?" I wondered. She nodded, "I do, Its just I never buy you anything so." I shrugged, "Well, can I not shower my girlfriend in expensive stuff." She raised her voice slightly, "Yeah, jewellery not cars! I like it Percy but Id prefer to just have jewellery!" I raised my eyebrows in shock, our first mini fight. Over a gift. I think even she looked a little shocked too, As she said, "I didn't mean to yell, just buy me jewellery from now on." Her voice was now softer. I sighed and nodded, and took the keys back from her hand, "Thank you though." She said softly, barely audible. I nodded and started the engine, the cars engine rumbling to life. I saw Steve get out of the car and walk back into the house, while I exited the garage. The journey was filled with silence as we drove, not a comfortable silence. It was almost an awkward silence. When we arrived Annabeth looked over at me, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She repeated. I grabbed her left hand and brushed over her knuckles with my thumb. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it, lingering on the ring finger, "Its fine. Your right. I shouldn't give you cars. One was enough, well two because you're all getting one of mine I designed, like it or not. Jewellery from now on. Promise." She smiled and hugged me, kissed my lips and mumbled, "I love you." I smiled and pecked her lips, "Love you too. I'll see you tonight, I dare say your coming to dinner?" She nodded and hummed in confirmation. "I'll pick you up for five then." She nodded, kissed me again and smiled, "See ya." I chuckled as she stepped out the car, "bye baby." I watched her retreating figure head to a trailer and then stepped out for a second. "Annabeth?" I called out to her. She stopped and turned eyebrow raised outside the gate. I walked over to her and spoke, "Are Luke and Thalia dating?" I wondered. She hesitated before answering, "No why?" She gazed at me with a quizzical look across her beautiful face. "Bring her with you tonight so she can meet Nico." I continued before she spoke, "Nico is a racer as well he races for me in the international GT Series if you were wondering. He could really do with cheering up and I can't help but think that they are somewhat the same. They like the same stuff and all. But just ask her for me please if she says no its fine-" I was cut out of my rambling by Annabeth chuckling. "Okay. Okay, I get it. I'll ask her when I see her." She pecked me on the lips and wandered through the gates toward her trailer. I walked back over to the car and looked to where she stood. She waved at me, I waved back, and she stepped into the trailer.


	20. Chapter 19

**I am skipping over the dinner and Canada race and going straight to the week before British GP, for the meeting of Percy's parents. Dinner plans went well and Nico and Thalia are now together, so enjoy this chapter. I feel like I need one for this chapter, I do not own PJO, the characters, anything car related in this story or Goodyear and Pirelli. I do however own the plot so meh :)**

Chapter 19 Dinner with the family - Part 1

_1)Rosberg 118 points  
>2)Jackson 110 points<br>3)Massa 109 points  
>4)Bottas 108 points<br>5)Button 100 points  
>6)Vettel 100 points<br>7)Ricciardo 93 points  
>8)Magnussen 70 points<br>9)Alonso 69 points  
>10)Raikkonen 68 points<br>11)Maldonado 50 points  
>12)Grojean 45 points<br>13)Sutil 44 points  
>14)Gutierrez 44 points<br>15)Perez 30 points  
>16)Hulkenburg 29 points<br>17)Kvyat 15 points  
>18)Vergne 15 points<br>19_Ericcson 2 points  
>20)Kobyashi 1 point<br>21)Bianchi 1 point  
>22)Chilton 1 point<br>_  
>Today was the day. I just finished the race at Brands Hatch in the Williams FW18 and won by 0.003 over a Ferrari 6412. That was one intense 72 lap race, constant battling and pit stops were scarce due to the Goodyear tyres being a damn sight better than Pirelli. I had Annabeth in the pits cheering me on all through out the race, I knew because when ever I did come in for fuel, I would see her waving enthusiastically at me and giving me thumbs up. I met up with her after the podium, drenched in champagne, and my race suit around my waist,

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we'll head to my parents house, you okay with that?" I asked as I grabbed her hand with my free hand that wasn't clutching a trophy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded with a long exhale of breath. We entered the bedroom we were staying in, in the hotel and I set the trophy on the bed and cupped her cheek,

"Hey, you'll be fine. My parents will love you." I smiled as I pecked her soft pink lips. Annabeth smiled and returned the kiss before pushing me in the general direction of the shower,

"I know, go have a shower. You smell like booze." She giggled as she started pulling her clothes into her suitcase. I chuckled as I entered and had a shower. Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom with clean boxers on and drying my untameable raven black hair. On the bed sat two suitcases and Annabeth, who was staring at the trophy on the night stand. She turned her head towards me and smiled a nervous smile as I pulled on some jeans and my Williams Polo. I leaned over her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled her up from the bed. I shoved the trophy into the suitcase and folded my race suit over the top. I Picked up both suitcases and walked to the door with Annabeth in tow as we locked the room and returned it to the front desk. I opened her passenger side door for her in my Ford Puma and promptly put our suitcases in the back of the car. I started the long trek to my parents home which was on the coast. After laughing, holding hands and talking for what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at a medium sized home, a typical 3 bedroom 2 story house which was my parents house. Annabeth spoke up as we neared the drive way,

"Huh never expected this. I was expecting something like your house in LA. Not a beautiful little quite home by the coast." I Shrugged as I answered with,

"We weren't always rich, it was a thing that occurred when Atlantis Motorsport and Poseidon Inc. took off, It was-" I cut off my speech as my eyes widened, "Okay, I had nothing to do with this but it looks like your meeting the entire family and some cars I have never seen before." I noticed Annabeth's eyes widen as she looked at me, the nervousness back on her face. "You'll be fine." I kissed her on the lips before we stepped out of the car. "So we have, Aunt Hestia and Uncle Haephestus. Beckendorf and Silena, Beck is the guy who is on my security team but is also my cousin, Silena is his wife. Then we have Tyson and Ella by the looks of things. And then I'm assuming her parents." I mumbled as I pointed to each of the cars. I knocked on the door just as Annabeth started mumbling,

"I can't do this." And started heading towards the car. I grabbed her wrist before she could run off and pulled her into a hug while whispering in her ear,

"Yes you can, you are an actress who isn't afraid of anything." I felt her nod against my shoulder and mumble,

"Except for spiders. I hate and am extremely scared of spiders." She looked up at me and I chuckled and pecked her lips,

"One more thing, our dog gets very excited and. Just be prepared." She chuckled as the door opened and a black mass jumped into my arms, barking and licking my face as she wagged her tail from above me, clearly excited to see me after so long. I heard Annabeth giggling behind her hand as she stood above me. I ruffled the wolf sized husky's, Mrs. O'Leary, fur as I spoke in a playful tone,

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary! Hows my girl doing?" I pulled her off of me and stood as she laid on her back wanting her belly tickled. I obliged and looked at who was at the door, Mrs. O'Leary started inspecting Annabeth as she started to fuss her and in return was bathed in dog saliva.

"Hey El, Long time." I said pulling her into a hug as she grinned at me from the door. Ella was a red head who was pretty, not as pretty as Annabeth though; just had to put that there otherwise she would get mad at me, in her own way and was Tyson's long term girlfriend of 8 years.

"No kidding. I didn't think we were seeing you until-" She gasped as she looked at Annabeth behind me, who was currently wiping off the saliva with a tissue that was in her purse, "Oh my gosh, are you Annabeth Chase?" She asked with a grin. Annabeth looked up at that moment and returned the smile, nodded and said,

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Percy's Girlfriend." Annabeth held out her hand and was expecting and handshake until Ella pulled her into a bear hug, squealing.

"Ella's a hugger." I laughed as Annabeth returned the hug. I was about to ask what everyone was doing here when a voice said from the living room, a voice that belonged to Tyson, "Ella who is it?" Ella quickly pulled back and ushered us inside, Mrs. O'Leary in tow and by my side like she always used to do whenever I was around. We entered the living room as Ella sat down next to Tyson. There was a collection of gasps and grins as I stepped into the room, Poseidon stood immediately and approached me, bringing me into one of those father, son man hugs.

"Perseus, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you here until next week, and I thought you were starting work in America?" Poseidon exclaimed, all eyes were on me while Annabeth stood shuffling on her feet in the doorway.

"I had a race for Williams and everything is being built in America. Plus I thought it was about time I introduced you all to my girlfriend." I extended my hand out towards her and she stepped forward and took my hand, standing next to me, "We were only expecting you two not everyone." I laughed as I glanced around at the now wide eyes on us both. Annabeth smiled and waved at everyone,

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She introduced her self. My mother, Sally, stood and engulfed Annabeth in a hug,

"I knew it, I knew there was a reason why he spent so much time in America." Tyson on the other hand was looking very confused at that particular moment,

"Hold on, Chase? I thought her last name was Wilkinson?" He questioned. I laughed and answered with,

"Annabeth's sister did the exact same thing you did to me Ty." I smirked as I knew I dropped him in it now. My Mother eyed him as she brought Annabeth to sit down on the many comfortable chairs around her,

"Tyson, what did you do to Percy?" She questioned. He scratched the back of his neck and turned red,

"SignedHimUpForInternetDating." He said in one breath as quick as anything. My mothers eyes widened in shock,

"You what?!" She shrieked as everyone broke out into little light chuckles. I decided to step in before any thing could happen to him,

"Its fine mum, if he hadn't I never would have met my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth." I smiled at her as the room broke out into soft awws, at my idiotic cheesiness. Honestly when you are in a relationship you can't help but to be. We told our story and after ten minutes we were sitting in a big circle and looked around, "So what is everyone doing here?" I wondered as I looked at all the family members along with Ella's. Tyson cleared his throat and took her left hand,

"We are getting married." He announced as the room broke out into a chorus of congratulations. After it all died down, I stood and said,

"Well this calls for a celebration. I'll get the wine or champagne, whatever we have and get started on cooking." My families eyes widened as they shook their heads vigorously to the cooking idea. I faked being hurt, "ouch guys. That hurts. I've improved my cooking skill since then, right Wise Girl?" I questioned and then realisation dawned on me, I had never called her or given her a nickname before. I just couldn't help but think at how much it suited her though, technically a compliment and a nice gesture to have finally given her a nickname. She smiled and nodded whilst raising an eyebrow. My mother stood to interject about me cooking but I waved her off and went to the kitchen to start preparing the dinner. Annabeth came in after nearly an hour of talking, getting to know and joking with the family, to see that I was making spaghetti bolognese. I was looking out to sea while she sniffed the sauce, I looked over to her and let her taste some by dipping a spoon into the sauce.

"Mhmm. Needs some basil." She moaned in appreciation. I put the spoon in the sink and started stirring with a wooden spoon, while adding a hint of basil. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my back and leaned into it as I drained the pasta in the sink. "Wise Girl?" She whispered in my ear making me shiver at her breath in my ear. I turned in her arms and pecked her lips which were stained lightly with some sauce residue. I wrapped my arms around her after turning off the hobs for the sauce.

"I have no idea but I think it suits you. I mean you are smart and you are a girl." I mumbled, not entirely sure where this was going. She just giggled and kissed my lips again. When she pulled back she looked at me and rolled her eyes playfully,

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." I wrapped my arms tighter around her as she looked up at me,

"Seaweed Brain?" I raised an eyebrow while smiling at her nickname for me,

She nodded and mumbled, "You know, your dad is Poseidon, your company is called Atlantis and I caught you staring at the sea, plus you told me that you like the water. Also it seems like that head of yours is full of Seaweed if you randomly call me that." She smiled playfully as she hugged me. I briefly saw my parents and Tyson standing in the doorway who were smiling at us. I just caught some of what my mother said to my dad,

"I like her, she's good for him and brings the best out in him." Tyson and Poseidon nodded in agreement as they smiled at our little moment in the kitchen. I pecked her on the lips as I mumbled,

"Love you Wise Girl." The name just rolled off of my tongue with ease. She smiled into the kiss as she mumbled back,

"Love you too Seaweed Brain."

**Okay that took forever to write, not even kidding. I'm not entirely sure if that is the first time, I think it is, that the nicknames came into play, if not I'm sorry I forgot. I have another story called Soul Suspect on the go at the moment, it will be one that will be updated whenever and won't be that long, maybe 16 chapters. Anyway check it out and I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time, and don't forget The Agency will be updated on Wednesday. Arcmelos.**


	21. AN

**This is just an authors note to say I'm not dead and an update on where I've been. I won't be updating until Christmas for Internet Dating, The Agency or Soul Suspect. The reason for this is that I have a ton of coursework due in for the end of two projects, one is due tomorrow and the other is on the 14th, I need to focus on these but as soon as they are finished I will do a mass upload of all three stories so I can get you all off of the cliff hanger on The Agency, the dinner with Percy's parents in Internet dating. And FYI there is going to be a big thing happening in that soon so, just a heads up. Also if you haven't read any of the mentioned, check them out. Then there is the fact I can finally continue with Soul Suspect. **

**This is just a big thank you to you all for the support you have given me, I mean for a start I stumbled across this website by sheer boredom but after reading some of the fan fics, I felt like I had to give it a go myself and I must admit my first stories were pretty crap, seriously don't read them I just keep them as a reminder of how much I've improved, but I started writing out internet dating along the way to help out with it and I have came along way since then, so thank you for all the support with my stories. I mean, I know 14 reviews, 31 favourites and 45 followers aren't a lot, apart from the views. Wow, but to me they are compared to the big fat zeros. So thanks for sticking with me all through out and I will see you all with maybe two, three chapters for each story when I have completed my coursework. **

**Arcmelos. **


	22. Chapter 20

**GASP an update, and it's not an Authors note! Well I thought I should give you all something as an early christmas present, even though you are going to HATE the cliffhanger, in which I'm not sorry for haha, any way don't get to excited, this, The Agency and Soul Suspect should be updated by the 19th December and onwards up until my return to college, and I might be doing them daily. Also if you haven't already check out, "How they could have met,' it is a oneshot that is about a personal experience and I made it follow the same plot for this, because it made a descent plot as bad as it sounds, any way, hope you enjoy! Review, follow and Favourite and I will try to get one out maybe on Friday.**

Chapter 20

As everyone sat down at the table, and started eating, the whole time we were answering questions and joking about with the family. After Ella's parents left for home, along with everyone else, it was about 930pm when Tyson, Ella, Silena, Beckendorf and my Aunt and Uncle left for home. "We will see you all at the wedding." Hestia waved as she climbed into Haephestus' Volvo estate. We waved, Annabeth at my side as we waved and my mum wishing them a safe travel, as well as to Silena and Beckendorf, Tyson and Ella.

"I take it you're not staying, Percy?" Poseidon wondered, as he eyed us both. We both shared a glance at each other, and I spoke up,

"We're probably going to head back to mine, we have to get up early in the morning." I stated as Annabeth eyed me curiously. I smiled over to her as she was about to speak, but was cut off by her phone. She sighed and looked at the phone and smiled,

"I have to get this, its Thals." She smiled as she waved it at us and walked off, "Hey Thals..."

My mother raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled mischievously, "I was hoping I could take her to our summer home in Crete, if that's cool with you guys?" I raised an eyebrow and they smiled and nodded,

"Of course Percy, just remember to be back by Thursday night." My mother reminded me. I laughed and nodded as I grabbed up mine and Annabeth's shoes, jackets and car key. I kissed my mother on the cheek and gave her a hug and smiled down at her. I gave Poseidon a man hug that we do and turned around to find Annabeth standing there. I gave her, her shoes and she smiled and placed them on, using my forearm as a balance.

"Well I guess we'll be off, love you guys." I was about to leave when I heard an 'Oh' from Annabeth, and saw my mother hugging her,

"You are welcome any time dear, It was wonderful meeting you and look after Percy for me." She winked as Annabeth blushed,

"It was nice meeting you both." Annabeth smiled warmly as Poseidon released her from his hug. He smiled down at her, and she walked back over to me at the door,

"We will see you on Sunday." I told them as I opened the front door, letting the cold breeze roll through the quieting house. Mrs. O'Leary came running up to me at the door and whimpered as she nudged my leg. I smiled sadly down at her and bent down to ruffle her fur. "Hey, I'll see you on Thursday girl, when we're back. Then we can go down to the park, how does that sound?" I wondered in the voice from before. It baffles me to know how she knows what I'm saying, because she started licking my face and wagging her tail happily. I chuckled as I pet her fur a couple more times before standing and wiping the saliva off of my face. Annabeth scratched behind Mrs. O'Leary's ear, which made her push her head further against her hand, making us all laugh. We said our goodbyes one last time and left towards my car. We waved as we left their quiet little house on the coast, back towards Atlantis Motorsport. Annabeth broke the silence as we were driving down the duel carriage way,

"So why are we getting up early tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrow at me as a curl slipped out of her pony tail. I placed the hair behind her ear and smiled at her,

"It's a surprise." I singsonged, wiggling my eyebrows. She pouted and slumped in her chair, while mumbling,

"Such a Seaweed Brain." I smiled as I felt a pang inside my chest every time she called me that, I officially love that nickname. I smirked at her through the corner of my eye, as we drove down the practically empty motorway.

"Yeah, the Seaweed Brain you love." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and I pecked the top of it, turning the corner to start up the private road that splits Atlantis Motorsport to my home and a thought crossed my mind as I saw her smile at me and peck my cheek. "You've never seen my house here have you?" I wondered as I drove up to the front gate. She thought about it, making one of the many faces that I adore because she looks ridiculously cute, scrunched eyebrows together and a slight pout, finally she smiled and shook her head,

"no I haven't, your summer home in LA yeah, here no." I smiled as I parked up outside of the small, two bedroomed house about the same size as my parents. She stared in surprise and wonder at it though, because it was, like my summer house, It was gleaming white marble brickwork, the flood lights around and in the small fountain outside creating temporary light for our entrance, with gleaming white marble columns slanted entrance way, only smaller as I had this built before blowing my budget on the one in LA. I parked inside the five car garage next to my Shelby GT350 the latest addition to my collection, and opened my door and jogged round to Annabeth's side and opened the door for her. She smiled and grabbed my hand I had extended for her, and pecked my lips. "Thank you." I smiled down at her and lead her into the house, giving her a quick tour. It's essentially the same layout and design for the LA house just smaller. We entered the master bedroom and Annabeth sighed while falling backwards onto the bed. I chuckled as I stripped down to my boxers and booted up my laptop. I laid down beside her, after she had removed her clothing, and swiping my orange camp half blood shirt from her bag. I turned down the brightness and turned off the lamp beside my head and typed away at my laptop as she rested her head on my chest staring up at me with her beautiful grey orbs. I smiled down at her as I clicked on to Twitter, the top '#', currently trending worldwide was '#Percabeth.'

"What the hell is Percabeth?" I questioned looking down at Annabeth. She shrugged and turned towards the screen, leaning her head against my shoulder. I clicked it and it took us to a load of tweets which said things like, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase *squeal*! or The feels! and stuff like that. I Google'd Annabeth and the first bit of news about us was titled '**At last we know Annabeth Chase's Mystery Man.**' I clicked on the link and it took me to a Celebrity Love Gossip magazine written by Aphrodite Venus to see we had hit front page with our story. 'Annabeth Chase seen multiple times with her glassed mystery man in these photos, **the photos from the magazine ages ago chapter 7?, **we now know that it is Percy Jackson, current world champion contender in Formula One who is currently fighting for the championship in second place by only a few points, and we have been sent some photographs of the two, holding hands, kissing and hugging in the images from the Canadian Grand Prix. This romance shocked some but excited others who suspected, like myself, that these two were lovers at heart, due to the fact that there are few teenage celebrities that own raven black hair and No Fear clothing. The question is though, will this romance last or crash and burn?" We both finished the article with determined looks in our eyes. "Last." We both said at the same time. I smiled over at her and shut down the computer and placed it on the underside for the night stand. I kissed her on the lips,

"Good night Wise Girl. Love you." I faintly saw her smile as she mumbled,

"Love you to Seaweed Brain, good night." We drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Annabeth resting her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her.

**Poseidon's POV**

I climbed into bed next to Sally as she typed away furiously on the laptop, working on her latest Novel. I smiled and pecked her cheek, laying down and turned off the lamp. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt Sally shift her weight and place her laptop onto the floor under the bed. "It was nice what you did for Percy, accepting Annabeth I mean." Sally mumbled. I sat up and looked at her.

"Percy would never forgive me if I blamed Annabeth for being _her _daughter." I said 'her' with disgust. "Plus she is nothing like her mother." I commented as Sally hummed in thought and turned off her lamp. _  
><em>

"I just hope she accepts Percy for being your son." she mumbled as she settled down next to me. She kissed my cheek as I hummed in response. We exchanged good nights and love you's and settled down for the night.

**Pretty self explanatory who _her _and _she _is. Will there be drama to come? Will they get their happily ending? Stay tuned, review favourite and follow to get the next chapter early. Thanks for reading. Arcmelos.**


End file.
